Journey to the Past
by Aki Rei
Summary: COMPLETED A sequel to Belonging. mainly Sanzo's and Goku's pov. Someone in Sanzo's past is trying to get his revenge on him by breaking his and Goku's relationship.
1. one

A/N: hello mina! This is a sequel to belonging. I think I'm going to make this a trilogy.  
  
So I hope you watch out for that last installment. In the meantime, enjoy this one...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
  
  
I still can't believe that it has been three years since we started our journey. It's not long before that I was ordered to go to the west and to find out who was conducting Gyumao's revival. That was not all, irritating about the whole situation was that I was supposed to bring three youkais with me. As if, I couldn't handle the mission on my own. But it was an order and I have no authority to question their judgment. I took a glance at my three companions and hid a smile. Although I wouldn't admit it aloud, they were probably the best thing that happened to me. Especially the certain golden eyed zaru who filled my world with sunshine as I do to him. Well, that was what he claimed and I believe him. Besides this was one guy who does not lie, absolutely not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where was I? Oh yes, the best thing that happened to me. Well, before I met them all I know was the feeling of emptiness and vagueness. Come to think of it, I remember so little about my past. The only memories that vividly stood out were the time I was with Komyo Sanzo and the time I freed Goku from the mountain. That was it. Between those periods I remember nothing. Funny isn't it? I decided not to dwell on it as I heard shrieks behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusai bakazaru! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Ah, the ero kappa. Sha Gojyo to be precise. About as thick as anyone can get. Doesn't know a thing besides flirting and drinking sake. He can rival me in the smoking department and I've got to give him credit for that. He's also a taboo child. Nonetheless, Gojyo was a reliable fighter. "Maa-maa Gojyo, Goku was just trying to get space too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, this one was little mother hen. Cho Hakkai if you didn't know. He is the glue that holds us together. With his mild mannered attitude and charisma everything is possible. Heaven forbid if I did not have him as a companion on this trip. I probably would have killed the two damn zarus the first week. And yeah, this two love birds owe me. And the zaru too. If it weren't for my cunning and the zaru's help, they probably would still be pinning for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone with eyes and a common sense would notice that they had a thing for each other. Hakkai would burn red with rage every time Gojyo flirts with a woman while Gojyo's eyes would turn into fat little hearts at Hakkai's slightest movement. Pathetic. Well I've taken care of everything and they are so much together now. I don't watch them too closely though. So sickeningly sweet. See what love does to a person? It can change the most flirtatious, I don't-care-for-anyone persons into a sap. A complete dork of a sap. Simply outrageous. Me? Well, alright I admit. I've gone mellow. Just a little bit. I don't scowl for too long and I've raised my patience a tad bit. Have I missed anything? No. That's probably it. I will never turn into a sap like these two did. Never. "Sanzo! I'm hungry! Do something about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
I resist the urge to slap my forehead to wake myself up. I don't fall in his spell under these circumstances. I'm superior. I will not turn into a sap. I mustered all the acting skills I have then glared at him coldly. "You will wait until we get into town." I told him forcefully. See? I told you I have longer patience. "But I'm really hungry Sanzo!" WHACK. I tuck my paper fan inside my robes before glaring at him again. I do have my limitations though. "Do I look like a food producer? Now be quiet!" I glared at the boy until he relented and sat back down on his seat and pouted. Adorable as always. I tear my eyes away from his face and set my eyes trained on the road. That chibi, adorable zaru is Son Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
You could say that we have a thing going on. I may not be the most caring, sweetest and most expressive person on the face of the earth but he seems happy to be with me. I think that it's all that matters. Besides in my own way, I think I had proven my love for him when I rescued him from Homura. Yes, that damn perverted kami. I'm just glad that the whole Homura episode in Goku's life is over. That bastard almost ruined us. Almost snagged Goku from me. I hid my eyes under my bangs to hide the look of triumph I probably had in my face. He is mine and I'll keep it at that. Well, the whole thing is not particularly over as Homura is not dead. And I know he is just bidding his time. If I were him I wouldn't let me of the hook either. Well the least I could do is to prepare for his return.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just hope that he won't come back anytime soon. I'm still enjoying my time with the zaru at every possible personal moment. Behind closed doors preferably. I hate giving myself up to other people. What I feel is mine, what I think is mine and I certainly don't need to share these with others. It actually took me a lot of guts and pride to let Goku in on my feelings. Really. I'm a damn secretive person. That's all. But some people misinterpret this. They think I had some mysterious air surrounding me. Mind you, it's a bit annoying. Girls and yes, boys a like love it. I shook my head disgustingly as we passed a girl giggling madly as we come by. Certainly the red haired kappa winked at the girl which made her fall into hysterics. Hakkai looked at Gojyo warningly. Oh the humiliation theses two give me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally we reached town and Hakkai promptly parked Hakuryu at the front of a respectable looking inn. We hopped out and I took time in stretching. Sitting in the jeep for a whole day can give any person cramps all over. Me? I had practice being stiff at the monastery. Who says you couldn't get anything from there? The three youkais looked at me lazily, wondering if I'm deliberately slowing down. Well, they can't exactly get a meal or a room without me. Well not me basically but the little shining, gold credit card I've been given. It gives me extra power over them. I sighed. Hate to break it to them though. The three buddhas appeared in my dream lecturing me on the money splurging. They told me they cut the budget in half. I found out that it was indeed true. I took dignified steps and stopped at the door of the inn. I faced them as if I'm on preaching mode.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Were on a budget. The three buddhas think were spending to much."  
  
"Eh? What about food?" Goku complained while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Baka. Of course well get to eat. What our dear master Sanzo is saying is that you cut your food consumption." Gojyo told him. Goku looked at me pleadingly.  
  
"But I'm a growing boy." I looked down on his large golden brown eyes and felt my defenses melting. I shook my head no. "Its not like I'm starving you."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Well, why don't we just share rooms so we could cut cost? That way we could get to eat more." Hakkai suggested.  
  
"Wow! Hakkai you're really good! Ne, Sanzo why don't we do that?"  
  
Well, if you put it that way.. I certainly was looking for a quality time with..Wait what was that? For a moment I feel like I was going to pass out. A shadow was lurking behind the three of them and I vaguely remember it. It was very familiar. I spotted it for a split second before it vanished. I must've spaced out because when I came to, Goku was looking at me closely, his eyes glowing with concern. "Sanzo? You okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." With that I entered the inn, forgetting all images of that man.  
  
  
  
  
  
I settled at the bed, feeling satisfied with dinner. It wasn't exactly the best meal I've had but anything is fine with an empty stomach. I close my eyes ready to let the sleepiness engulf me. "What the.." I mumbled when I felt that bed sway. "Sanzo you're sleeping on me! You didn't even say goodnight!" Goku whined loudly in my ear. I turned away from him, positioning my self on my belly. "Go away. I'm tired." I say sleepily. Oh well, so long for the quality time. Goku must've understood me because he kept quiet and settled himself in. I feel really, really sleepy. It's only eight o'clock for goodness sake, and at this hour I'm up and about. I must be really tired. I feel Goku move and settle at my back straddling my waist. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him indignantly. Goku did not answer; instead he started to massage my back. It felt so good. He kneaded slowly and it erased all the tension I feel. I mumbled a thanks and fall into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where am I? This place is so dark. I mumbled to myself. Can't even see my own hands. I tried to move around but in doing so I stumble to the ground. Ouch. Now I've done it! I berated myself as I felt that I broke my ankle. I look wildly around. Still no light. Then suddenly directly in front of me one blue eye twinkled in mischief. I feel my chest tightening. I know that eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
All lights came up. And I saw myself staring at his hideous face, contorted with anger, fondness and who knows what. His other eye was covered in a patch but I could definitely see the scar that runs along it. His lip was in a snarl and he made the move to touch me. Instinctively I move from his grasp. He laughed madly. A high mad pitch. It was deafening. "Koryu, no, Genjo Sanzo. You let me touch you once. What's the harm in letting me do it all over again?" I feel my blood boil. Who does he think he is? "Who are you?" "My, my, you have forgotten all about poor, little me? Then let me show you." With a swift move of his hands, shackles come from nowhere and fastened itself on my hands and feet. In an instant I was immobile. I watch in horror as he come nearer. Now I know that I don't show fear, but there was something about this man that made me tremble so much. The mere sight of him petrifies me. "Hahaha.. Why are you trembling? You know I wouldn't hurt you?" He told me as he squatted down on my level. Like a kid, I look at him hopefully. "You won't?" He laughed again and touched my face. I felt shivers at his touch. "I'm sorry. I lied!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He then ripped my robes off. I looked at him madly. Tears were streaming down my face. I think I remember him.. "Now, do you remember me?" I shook my head. He can't be. He looked mad that I didn't recall clearly. He slashed my underclothes. I was completely naked. "Now do you remember?" Still I shook my head I can't place his face. He shook his head in mock sadness. "Then I guess I have to let you feel it all again." He looked menacingly at me and started to shed his own clothes. "Please stop... Stop!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hey. sorry for the oocness of sanzo in the last part of this chap. I guess im just trying to show that he too has weaker side and he fears someone too. You better follow this so you would know! Hehehehe... Ja ne! 


	2. two

A/N:  
  
Hoshii/chris --- ey thanks! I'm really glad you liked belonging! Hope you will enjoy this one too.. ^___^  
  
sHELFU-SAN --- no prob! Really liked you're story; I think that's the first one I encountered with a Sanzo-Homura pairing! Really original! ^___^  
  
Shadow of Arashi--- lol! I'm glad you don't care about Sanzo being like that. I guess he'll be like that for the entire story. ^___^  
  
--- love to punish Sanzo like that! Hehehehe... *evil grin*  
  
stussygal24---this is after belonging, actually.. Hehehe.. lol!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
GOKU'S POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's been acting strange since we arrived here. I wonder what's he up to? He's been pretty tense and passive at dinner. It's as if he's watching his back for someone who might attack him. His eyes kept darting towards the entrance and he's wolfing down food as if he won't have the liberty of eating again. Hmm..if it's me it's understandable because I could eat ten times as much as them. Thinking about food makes me really hungry. Pork buns, shrimp dumplings.. Mmmm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait, I'm still sulking about Sanzo. Okay back to topic. As I've said, he's not himself. I mean, when I declared at dinner time that I was going to order more food he just mumbled a quick okay and resumed eating. Even Gojyo and Hakkai had the grace to raise their eyebrows at Sanzo. Really. If he was his normal, arrogant self I would've received a mighty whack on the head. I get whacked about twenty times a day. Today, I was lucky. I was whacked only five times since he was pretty preoccupied about his own ghost.  
  
  
  
  
  
You know what? I don't mind being treated that way by him. I made myself believe that it was his sign of affection towards me. Sure it's painful and it's irritating at times because sometimes I wasn't really doing anything wrong. He just feels like it. But that was what I like about Sanzo in the first place. He had a twisted notion of giving affection. Its one of a kind really. He'd rather die first before divulging his feelings about others. So a whack on the head and a yell in the ear is about all the good I can get. But because of this, I saw his vulnerable side. He doesn't want others to know his feelings so that when he got hurt no one will really know. Convenient isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
But being the lovable guy that I am, Sanzo had somehow changed. He had gone mellow and lighter. He now smiles a day. Two if I can coax more of it. When we're alone that's when he really surprises me. He has a wild side, especially in bed! Hehehe.. Wait what am I thinking? I'm supposed to be innocent and all that crap! Okay, so never mind the comment. Sanzo is also possessive and very protective. Actually all I've seen in him is his strengths. Never really thought about his weaknesses. I suppose he has one. All of us do. Maybe the closest thing that he had for a weakness is when someone threatened his loved one. We all know about Komyo Sanzo. He was killed right in front of Sanzo's eyes. Ever since, Sanzo had hated himself because of his helplessness. Well, I would like to think that he also felt that way when I was kidnapped by Homura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura. Why do I have to think about him now? I'm really happy about the way things are going between Sanzo and me. But whenever I think about Homura, I feel really, really disgusted with myself. I feel like I don't have the right to be with Sanzo because I was defiled by another person. I was really hoping that my first time was going to be with Sanzo but I guess I didn't wish hard enough. What a way to lose it though. I wonder what Homura is doing? Is he okay or what? I really wish I hadn't played with him. Killed him in one single blow. Then I wouldn't be praying to any kami who is listening that he never recovers from his injury. Next time, Homura. Next time. I promise you after I'm through, you wouldn't be able to see the sun rise any more.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed and looked at Sanzo. As always, he looked magnificently handsome, with moonlight illuminating his finely sculpted face and his lithe chest rising up and down rhythmically. Watching him makes me go into trance state. I couldn't stop looking at him. It's really, really addicting. This night has been really discouraging and deflating. The whole day we were in the jeep, I was daydreaming about when we are going to reach town, so I could have a 'fun private' time with Sanzo. But then Sanzo picks up this time to sulk and go into his own little world. Really fabulous. It's okay though. I get to massage him anyway. I feel myself smirking. At least I've satisfied myself enough. Really, if you think I'm innocent, then you don't know what you're thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
There is one good thing about having the image of a bakazaru. You could fool others. Make them think that you don't have a clue about what's going on. It's really helpful when you don't want to help strategize about something. Or when you don't want to be bugged, because no one will really trust your opinion or advice or anything of that sort. And also its fun irritating other people. Make them nuts about your stupidity and stuff. My favorite victim is of course, Gojyo. We would die of boredom if I weren't goofy enough. It's also fun to provoke Sanzo. Hakkai? He's so nice to me that I pay him back by not giving him the headache as much as possible. One let down of being dumb and a bakazaru as an image is that no one takes me seriously when I'm serious. They think I'm still joking or whatever. A no one situation indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was distracted when Sanzo move beside me violently. "STOP!!!" Sanzo yelled. I looked over him in panic. What's the matter with Sanzo?! He still has his eyes closed. My god he's having a nightmare! "Oi, Sanzo! Sanzo! Wake up!!!" I yell while I grasped his shoulders and shook him. "STOP!!! Don't' come near me!!!" Sanzo yelled yet again. He hasn't come out of the nightmare! What should I do? "Sanzo! Wake up! Wake up!!" I pleaded frantically. Eyeing a pitcher of water at the bedside the table, I pitched forward to snatch it. Sorry Sanzo. Without much hesitation I poured it over the still thrashing Sanzo. "What..?" Sanzo opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He didn't even notice that he was soaking wet. I hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You scared me again, Sanzo! I thought you weren't going to wake up." Sanzo still dazed looked at the top of my head, probably surprised that I was being that way. Suddenly I feel his strong arms encircle me. He was shaking and sobbing. "Goku, I was scared. I thought I wouldn't be able to pull through." It's my turn to be the hushing, empathasizing partner. "Its okay, I'm here." I clutched at him more firmly; as if I wouldn't dare anyone hurt him. He stayed that way until he calmed down.  
  
"What did you dream about?" I ask him curious.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing? But.."  
  
"I told you its nothing!" Sanzo finally snapped at me. I feel my eyes stinging. And I thought he was ready to share everything with me.  
  
"I'm only concerned about you. You were screaming and pleading like mad. I just want to make everything all right." Sanzo relented and looked at me with earnest in his eyes.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry about being harsh. Don't worry about me it was just a little kid's nightmare." Sanzo said as he hugged me close.  
  
"Really?" I ask him, but deep inside I know he's lying. A kid's nightmare wouldn't result in that kind of reaction. In Sanzo's anyway. I just don't want to have an argument with him. Especially when he is still shaking slightly. I know that dream spooked him.  
  
"Really. Besides I have you now. I can face anything." Sanzo said as he softly smiled down on me.  
  
"I'll protect you Sanzo." I said impulsively.  
  
"I don't need protecting."  
  
"I know. But I'll be protecting you from nightmares!" I said gleefully. He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Uhuh. You're going into my mind and prevent the nightmare man." I chuckled. See? I told you he's loosened up a bit. He is even trying to make a joke.  
  
"Well, you know me. Jack of all trades. Can do anything." I said huskily. This time it was Sanzo's turn to chuckle.  
  
"But you are a master of none, as they say."  
  
"Really? I thought I'm a master of this.." I lean over and kiss Sanzo full on the lips. I let my tongue slip in and explore him. He pulled away abruptly, a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh that. Sorry I forgot. But of course you are a master of that."  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
I wake up earlier than Sanzo. I bet he's tired about our evening activity and still stressed about the dream. I just hope he got over it quickly. Although I would love to know what his dream was, I think its better that he forgets its sooner, so that he could go back to his usual self. I don't want to see him tormented like I did last night. It's really heartbreaking to see him like that. Maybe it's because I'm used to his expressionless face and his carefree attitude that seeing him like that scared gives me the creeps. I look over to him one more time before I left the room quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I made my way down the kitchen to ask the landlady some food. I'll just tell her that Sanzo will pay for it later. He will be mad of course, because I didn't ask first but he'll be angrier if I wake him this early! I reach the bottom of the steps and looked around. Hmmm.. maybe the mistress is still sleeping. I thought to myself. I considered the urge to just go in there and get food from the fridge. A bad idea though. They might think I'm stealing! So I ended up going out. I could just entertain myself watching people pass by or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat down on a bench outside the inn. The cool wind felt nice on my face. I was looking at the vast blue sky when someone sits beside me.  
  
"Nice day isn't?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's so peaceful and calm. I just hope it won't rain today." I commented not really looking at the man. I just want to be alone and bask in the sun.  
  
"I think it will not last."  
  
"Huh? What won't last?" I ask confused. I look at the man. He looked thirty- ish and he had an eye patch over his left eye. The uncovered eye is blue. Exactly the shade, if not one shade darker than the sky. He also had long, black hair which was tied at the nape. The man just smiled.  
  
"Its nothing. I was just telling that I think that it would not rain."  
  
"Oh. If you say so." I say nonchantly at the man. He seems nice, but I guess I'm just not in the mood to mingle.  
  
"I hear some of your companions don't like rain."  
  
"Huh? How did you know? Actually two of them do."  
  
"Really? Does that include the golden haired fellow?" He asked.  
  
"You mean, Sanzo? Oh yeah, I guess. Hey wait how did you know I have a golden haired companion?" I asked him getting intrigued and suspicious.  
  
"I saw you enter this inn, yesterday. There were four of you right?"  
  
"Uhuh. Look mister what are you getting at?" I ask getting tired. Looks like this man is a fan of Sanzo.. Ho-hum, there is really one in each town who fell for him. That's not really surprising though. I don't worry, because I know Sanzo will never give them the time of the day.  
  
"I was just making talk son. But I can see that you and that man have a thing going on eh?" He asks me smiling knowingly. I raised my eyebrows at him. Really perceptive!  
  
"How can you tell?" I ask him.  
  
"Oh I just do."  
  
"Aww.. come on tell me." I ask getting interested in him. He really raised my attention. Looks like this guys a gossip! Maybe I could learn more from him. Hehehe..  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO'S POV  
  
  
  
  
  
When I came around Goku was gone. I presume he went downstairs to get a snack. That zaru's always hungry; I just hope he doesn't raid the fridge empty. I took my time in getting ready. Put on the sutra. Tuck in my gun and fan. What else? Oh yeah cigarettes. I pick them from the stand and pocketed them. I went to the window to get a whiff of fresh air when I feel faint. I look wildly around. It seems as if something's watching over me. This is the creepy feeling that I got yesterday! I thought to myself as I hold the banister to steady myself up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I took long deep breaths to calm myself down. It's no use. The dream or the nightmare more clearly put it seeping again. I wanted to pound my head to make me forget but then Hakkai took that moment to come in.  
  
"Sanzo? Are you awake? We better eat breakfast soon. You want an early start ne?"  
  
"Hai." I said as I let myself walk. Hakkai looked at me closely.  
  
"Are you okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"And you look a little nosy." I snapped. What is the matter with him? I don't need him to fuss over me! I can take care of myself. Right? Hakkai just smiled. That man is really getting on my nerves! I said to myself as I let myself out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good, all this anger makes me forget about that. The zaru is not yet on the table. I wonder where he could be? Sanzo stepped out of the inn and looked at the bench. He knows that the zaru likes to take some time alone with himself, and that would be the perfect place to do so. Bingo! He is there. "Gok.." My voice died down when I noticed he was with someone. A man with long black hair tied at the nape. A lithe built. The man turned around and faced me. The man suddenly smiled wickedly and bowed to me. It feels like I'm in time warp. Everything is going so slow. The man winked. I noticed he had blue eyes and patch over the left one. I feel the world spin. He is the man in my dream.. I thought dazed as the world suddenly turned black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: reviews are always welcomed! Really, they're helpful and give inspiration, so if you have the time, please review! ^___^  
  
Lol! *mwahugz* to you guys!  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading! 


	3. three

A/N:  
  
Mina! Sorry if I took too long to update. School work you see. Hehehe... Don't you worry though! I promise to finish this story. It will only take me long to update and stuff.  
  
The usuals: disclaimers and my thanks to those who reviewed! Really appreciated you guys!  
  
sHELFU-SAN- did you receive my e-mail? Hope you did. Anyway here's the continuation.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
SANZO's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
When I came to, I was back at my bed at the inn. For a moment I was so disoriented, I wondered briefly if I'd died. Then I smirked, I would've laughed at my own stupidity, but since when have I had the sense of humor? And since when have I been fond of mocking myself? Really. I rolled my eyes at myself, since I was alone at my room.  
  
I was thinking or rather trying to remember why I was back at my bed. All I can remember was that Hakkai was trying to wake me up and that I followed him downstairs. Hmm... Funny really. What happened? I tried to concentrate to help me remember but it was no use. Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai picked that exact time to stop right in front of my door to talk. I listened.  
  
"Goku, I think this is not the right time to visit Sanzo." Hakkai explained to Goku gently. I nodded my thanks to him in silence. Really. I need to concentrate more and try to decipher what really happened to me. Wait. I remember now. I went down to the kitchen and when I couldn't find Goku, I decided to look outside. I see Goku and the man he was with turned to look at me. Then I decided to drop dead. Pathetic. And that's what happened. I rolled my eyes yet again in disgust.  
  
And yeah, Hakkai, if you really are good in reading minds, then could you tell Goku that I need to wallow in self pity alone?  
  
"But, But! Did you see him?! He looks so pale and terrified! What if something's wrong with him? He might need me!" Goku screeched at the top of his lungs. Really. I love the zaru with all my heart, but does he need to screech that loud? I really could use some earmuffs right about now. Goku could easily wreck the eardrums of a regular person. Me? I had lots of time to practice with him, ever since that fateful day I picked him up. Wait, did he say I look terrified? When did Sanzo, me, Genjo Sanzo resort to being looking terrified? I resist the urge to huff but stopped when I heard Gojyo reply to the zaru quite out of character.  
  
"Oi, zaru! The monk probably needs his time alone. Besides you don't have to be tied at the hip always!" The ero kappa declared. Hmmp. That guy can really show some spark of brilliance every now and then. I admit that even if two people are in a relationship and practically live because of the other, I still believe that they should have a life outside of the relationship.  
  
I would've continued debating with myself when I heard a different voice. It's not either of the three but it sounded very, very familiar.  
  
"You know what son? He's right. You should probably let him have his own time first. Then when he's ready then you could pick up where you left off." The man said. As I continued to listen to his voice, the more and more I was convinced that I knew him. And the way he talks...  
  
"Really? Then maybe I should follow your advice! You sound more convincing than him anyway." Goku said off handedly.  
  
"What?! You chibi zaru!" Gojyo yelled loudly. And I thought that Goku could shatter one's eardrums. The ero kappa can give him a run for his money.  
  
"Maa-maa, stop it you guys. It's really embarrassing for Goku's guest." Hakkai stopped the two bumbling monkeys, who I assume had shut their mouths for Hakkai's benefit. Well, of course Gojyo would do anything that Hakkai asks him to, since he's very much attached and head over heels about that guy. And Goku? He's so fond of Hakkai because of the fact that he was babied by him.  
  
"No, don't be. It's really amusing to watch them." The guy said yet again. What is it with him? His mere voice is enough to raise goose bumps all over my skin. It is really, really creepy. I still can't place his voice though. Where have I heard it again?  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it's really amusing to see a wild, chibi zaru on any day." Gojyo said.  
  
"Ahhh!!! You ero kappa!!! I'll tell Hakkai! Hakkai, Gojyo started it again!!"  
  
"Gojyo, don't embarrass Goku any more."  
  
"Hakkai! You picked his side? Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Gojyo asked his koi, quite concerned. If it weren't for my already wrecked nerves, I would've snorted in Gojyo's jealousy and concern. Only Hakkai can do that to him. Girls, don't even stand a chance in raising or claiming Gojyo's sympathy or whatever. He really hit it hard.  
  
"Hahaha. You guys look like family." Commented the mystery guy.  
  
"We do try to act like one, you see, we might need it in our journey." Hakkai replied the man.  
  
"Oh, excuse my rudeness, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kagami. Kagami Kuwata." What the? He can't be.. HE can't be... I feel like fainting again but it is not possible. I'm already lying down. His name hit my face like a thousand raining fists. Memories came crashing like waves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
/* (Sanzo's POV)  
  
He died. My master died. He died protecting me. But why? Why did he do it? I'm worthless. Absolutely worthless. I am just a nobody. But Komyo Sanzo picked me up and took care of me. He took me under his wings and taught me beautiful and wonderful teachings about life, about everything. Because of him I had the reason to continue living. Because of him I was determined to be at my best. I became the most powerful dharmic student in the monastery. I can drive away wild bears by just talking to them. I am at the top.  
  
But I can't even protect the man that is my salvation. I am absolutely helpless. If I am really powerful then I should've saved my master and be gone with it. Those youkai should've been in hell by now. But instead I am the one living hell. It really is a relief that I am out of the monastery. I can't live one more day there. Every single space in that dreadful place reminds me of my master. I would really go insane if I stay one moment longer in that place.  
  
One good thing that happened is that my master probably, predicted his death and has appointed me to be the next Sanzo. If it weren't for my being Sanzo, then I would've had a hell of a time thinking of an excuse to leave the monastery. Yesterday night was really grueling. I barely had the strength to put on my charade. I barely had some control in me. I was raised by Komyo Sanzo that way. And at the very last breath, I would live the way he thought me to.  
  
I'm walking aimlessly. I don't have no where to go. I would go to where my feet take me. Actually, I would go on a hunt to find those youkai who murdered Komyo Sanzo. If I find them, gods forbid the scene. I would definitely love to tear them up to pieces until not one single part of their wretched body is recognizable. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Why is it fuckin' hot? I raised the robes that been given to me to shield my eyes. Where am I? I ask myself as I looked around the place. I was in a vast desert. Am I unlucky or what?  
  
I dropped to me knees crying. It seems I can't take anymore. All that seems to be running in my head is the way my master dropped to the ground lifelessly. Someone touched my shoulder. I flinched.  
  
"You okay kid?" The kind voice asked. I look at him and gasped. He looks like the one who killed master! I stood up and attacked him. He dodged a few of my punches but then he just keeps on raising his arms over his head shouting over and again that I stop this stupid fight. I growled at him. Hell no! I reached inside my pocket and pointed the gun at the man. I looked at him coldly as he shakes from fear. Ah. The power. Without hesitation I pulled the trigger. He dropped to the ground soundlessly, his blood splattering all over me. Then I fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagami's POV  
  
What happened to the weather here? It's really, really hot! I reached in my bag and pulled a hat and perched it atop my head. It did little though, but nonetheless it keeps my face in shade. I looked around and frowned, it should be near here. I thought to myself as I looked around for any clue of the house I was supposed to be living in. Well, it was something that the parental units left and I don't have anywhere to go, it would do.  
  
I was starting to walk towards the eastern side of the place when a golden flash caught my eye. I looked closely, and found out that it was a man... Wait, he's just a teener. And god, he looks beautiful even from afar. I watched him closely, and noticed that he had raised a gun. I looked at it in astonishment. It was a spirit ascending gun! How the hell did he get his hands on that?  
  
Then in my horror he pointed it to a kindly, old man. The old man was shaking from head to toe in fear. Then the teener, shouted madly.  
  
"DIE, YOU WRETCHED YOUKAI!!" Then he pulled the trigger. The man crumpled to the ground his blood splashing everywhere. Then the teener fainted. I rushed to the scene and checked for the old man's pulse. He was dead. I looked closely at the old man. He was not a youkai at all. What the hell happened to the kid?  
  
I turned my attention to the kid. He had fainted all right, but he had a wicked smile on his face, he seems quite contented by what he's done. I looked at his face closely. He was even more beautiful when you see him up close. Making a quick decision, I called for back up and told them that I found an old man dead in the desert and told its location. Then I picked up the kid, and went to the house that I had spotted when I was scouting the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and groaned. I was supposed to be lying in a dessert not somewhere with a bed! Well that's okay I finally killed the demon that killed my master. Hehehe.... I was jovially rejoicing for my feat when the door to the room opened. I open my eyes in astonishment. My master is alive! He is alive!! My mind shouted as I took in his black hair and blue eyes. He's not wearing his robes though. But that's okay, I don't really care.  
  
I jumped from the bed and hugged him tightly. "You're alive! Where did you go master?" I asked him not letting go.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asks as he breaks out of my embrace. I was looking at his blue orbs and I feel like drowning. It's now or never, I guess. I don't want to lose him again. I braced myself for his reactions, knowing quite well that he might reject me. I stood on tip toes and kissed him fervently in the lips. For full moment he didn't respond, and I was getting the dreadful feeling that he has indeed rejected me. I pulled out of the kiss embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry..." My sentence was cut off when he pulled me close and kissed me. His tongue slid in and explores my mouth. I was in pure ecstasy. I feel him tugging at my robes and I help him tug it down. In a few moments we were completely naked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagami's POV  
  
I don't know what the hell the kid's talking about and about him calling me master. But if I can get what he is offering me, then fine. I'll be his master. I just hope that one day he'll do it, because it's me. Not 'his master'. The kid's rally great and I feel more and more attached to him. I hope he doesn't find out that I'm youkai. He seems to be hating you kais since, they are the once who tried to 'kill' me.  
  
He comes barging in on the room, looking incredibly sexy. I smile at him and he smiles back. He placed the tray down and started to feed me. Mmm. I'd rather be eating him instead. I was distracted when a loud banging emerged from the other room. I went in too see what's happening. I was met with a youkai and immediately attacked me. Because I wasn't ready I was hit with it full force and I came crashing to the ground. Koryu saw the scene and put his gun in front of his face. The youkai was much quicker. He whacked the gun out of Koryu's hand and slammed him to the ground.  
  
Getting enraged, I didn't notice that I had change to my youkai form. I attacked the youkai and within minutes killed him. I went to Koryu.  
  
"Are you okay?" I offered my hand to let him stand up. He was looking at me with venom in his eyes.  
  
"You are a youkai."  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
"You tricked me."  
  
"It was because.. I was..."  
  
"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Koryu exploded, and grabbed the gun at his feet.  
  
"I only did it because..."  
  
"I don't want to listen to any excuses." He looked at me menacingly and fingered the trigger.  
  
"KORYU! Please listen to me..." He smiled wickedly, like the way he smiled when he killed the old man.  
  
"Bye, mister youkai." He pulled the trigger. I look at him with such hate in my eyes.  
  
"This won't be the end of it, Koryu." The bullet dodged itself within me in slow motion.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback */  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
I remember now. After my master died, I had momentary insanity. That's why I can't remember him quickly. But why is he here? He's supposed to be dead. Cold fear slashed my heart.  
  
"Ne, mister Kagami, if Sanzo's fine I want you to meet him!" Goku said.  
  
"I can't wait, son I can't wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Me again. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the mystery person. He's an OC. Let me hear from you if what I did is okay. I can't really find any person related to Sanzo's past besides the usuals. 


	4. four

A/N:  
  
Nyahahaha! *evil grin* Finally I made it. YEEES. Ooops. Sorry it just slipped. Hehehe.. ^___^  
  
So anyway, here is chap four! I'm sorry if I made you wait for this one. I just took a little, tiny break from school work and typed like mad. So please bear with me if this has many errors in it or whatever. I promise it'll be better, when x-mas break comes... ^___^  
  
  
  
  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed!!! Really appreciated it, you guys.  
  
I hope this isn't crappy at all..  
  
Anyway enjoy reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagami's POV  
  
Getting into these people's lives is very easy. All I have to do is act all crummy with that annoying, little saru. Really, this is going to be so easy. And I haven't even started seriously yet. I started to snicker to myself as I entered the apartment provided for me. The apartment was large and luxurious. That was to be expected in the least. I thought to myself. They don't call them gods for nothing don't they? I laughed yet again as I bustled around the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What to do next?" I said aloud as I made coffee. Well, I could always kidnap the saru first but that wouldn't be fun. I want Koryu, no he's Sanzo now, to suffer slowly. I want to let him know how it feels to be helpless, to know that everything is against him and yet he can't do nothing about it but watch. I sat myself at the living room thinking deeply. This revenge wouldn't be possible without the help of a certain backer. Too bad I don't know him. I smiled thinking of the day that started this all.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was rotting away in hell. I remember wishing everyday that I die for the second time but then it never happened. I guess they really meant it when they said you'd suffer in hell for all eternity. I rolled my eyes. Not in my case though.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was wishing for the umpteenth time that day, when I happened to look above. A blue shining light was glowing near me and I immediately stood up and stumbled to the place where the blue light was reflecting. When I came to, I couldn't believe my eyes, as a man with unmatched eyes stood before me, his cape billowing around him. Funny thing was there was no air around in hell, but how come that his cape is moving around freely in his shoulders? If you look closely, his hair is also moving beneath the massive bandages in his head. I gawked at him for a long time before I finally found my voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Introductions are not necessary. I need you to work for me."  
  
"How? I can't get..."  
  
"Trivial things don't matter when you're a god. Now will you work for me?" It was as if sunshine was finally seeping down on me again. Who wouldn't say yes at that time, when you're finally given a chance to be out in hell? I was nodding up and down vigorously. The kami just smirked. I really can't picture his face, almost all of it was concealed in bandages and all over his body he had them too. He was pretty much beaten up. I was going to ask why he was injured but then thought better of it. He might back out of the deal if I offend him. He's a god after all.  
  
"You see these injuries?" He asked me languidly, he was really unnerving.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I hate loose ends, and I can't visit them for now. What you'll do is to pester them before I claim my revenge. I can't afford to let them all cozy and happy while I'm tending." He paused then continued.  
  
"I had my resources, and they tell me you had a grudge against Koryu." Grudge? It was more like, hating that kid with all my entire being. He had caused my down fall. Worst of it, I loved him. I really did. And for that I hate him.  
  
"I do."  
  
"How does this sound? Your work for me is to torment your long lost friend, Koryu. Only now, he's name is Genjo Sanzo." Sounds brilliant if I say so myself. Not only am I getting out of here, I'll also get a lot of fun carrying on my revenge.  
  
"I say it sounds brilliant."  
  
"Good. It's a deal." The man stuck his hand out to me and I shook it. After the negotiations, the blue light came forth once again lifting us away from that bloody place. I was free.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up and got ready for bed, when I heard someone knock my door. I quickly went to answer it, and when I did I feel my knees buckle a little. The god who had his hair up always in a bun was standing outside my door. I'll recognize him everywhere. His mere presence can send shivers down my spine. This god is an acquaintance of the one I made a deal with. I never learned their name. Oh, and yeah, there is also one rude god together with them. That one had a patch in his eye and had a major attitude problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your master is getting impatient. He wants something to happen now." He said thickly as he let himself in. I followed him inside.  
  
"Give me more time. I need to get to know them better." I reasoned with him. Truth was I could make my move now without any much problem, but I don't feel like it yet.  
  
"I did make myself clear, don't I? He wants some progress."  
  
"But I am making progress."  
  
"Are you listening to me?" He said silently. I winced. It was as if hot knife seared through my heart as he said those words. He was absolutely terrifying when mad. He was one guy who never shouts, but when he speaks you will indeed listen and you'll listen good. So I just nodded. I don't trust myself to speak. He appraised me ever so slowly and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Remember we are gods. We know every little thing you're doing. You have acquainted yourself quite well with the ikkou."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you can make your move."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Why don't you start now? I heard they're leaving town tomorrow morning, we wouldn't want them out of here do we?"  
  
"Yes." So much for the sleep then. I rolled my eyes as I turned my back on him. I heard a soft whooshing sound behind me and I know he's gone. I turned my attention to a little bird cage near the fire place. I picked it up as I went out.  
  
"I'm going dragon hunting." And I whistled cheerfully as I went to the direction of the inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
Something is really wrong with Sanzo. I know for a fact that it was not from physical condition that he fainted a while ago. Goku was right. He looked absolutely terrified about something. I pondered this thought hours ago and I still couldn't figure it out. Come to think of it, Sanzo was absolutely normal before this town. It was during our stay here that he fell into pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
So maybe it is something about this town, but I think Sanzo has never been here before. I wonder what's up with him? I've talked to him earlier and all he said that was coherent to me was, "I want to get the fuckin hell out of here. We leave tomorrow morning." Then he turned his back on me and won't listen to me anymore. I guess we'll just have to leave Sanzo at that. He never divulges anything about himself anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled, no smirked at my koi. He was right in front of me drinking booze. I see his eyes wandering a bit to the ladies giggling madly at the bar, but I am not worried at all. I know he loves me and he won't do anything to hurt me. It's just that bad habits are hard to break. He started to hiccup and I know he's getting drunk real soon.  
  
"Hakkai... Why don't we to bed now? I'm getting really sleepy."  
  
"You go first. I'm not really sleepy yet. And I have to go and get our things done before tomorrow." He looked sulkily at me. Of course, I know what he meant when he said let's go to sleep.  
  
"But... W-W-wh-why doooon't you juss leeeeet Goooookuuu..." CRASH. Gojyo fell from his seat with a loud crash. I sweat dropped. And I thought he wanted to go to bed. In that condition? He'll just sleep on me halfway through the uh... the uh.. The exercise. I sighed and picked him up then turned to the little dragon on my shoulder.  
  
"Hakuryu, why don't you go on ahead? You need to rest. We'll go tomorrow morning." With that the little dragon came bounding up the stairs. "Hiccup... ne? Hakkai we going to sleep yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Waiiii.. lets go then." My eyes widened as Gojyo suddenly sobered up and picked me up instead.  
  
"I thought you were drunk?" I asked him suspicious.  
  
"I was, but then..." He looked at me and winked. I blushed. He really is a wonder. We've been together for who know's when, and if you think I'm used to him, you're wrong! He's very spontaneous and acts on instincts. Above all he's very charming. I looked at Gojyo then sighed. So much for a no- exercise night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
I'm irritated. Really irritated. The corrupt monk's decided to be an official alarm clock. He goes on yelling at about four o'clock in the morning barging in other's people's rooms and whacking heads to wake us up. Really. I'm wondering if he really went to an army camp instead of a monastery. I rolled my eyes as I strolled down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai has been down before me, he said he was kind of in a hurry as he didn't get all their stuff ready for the trip. Hmmmp. It's all that corrupt monk's fault. I mean who in their reasonable, right minds would be leaving town at this hour? Store's haven't opened yet. How the heck could Hakkai get our stuff ready by then?  
  
  
  
  
  
As I entered the kitchen, I see the saru wolfing down breakfast as fast as his little hands could. The monk was reading the newspaper, without really reading it. I mean, his eyes kept darting towards the door as if he was afraid youkai would come streaming in. I rolled my eyes. What the matter with him anyway? He's been acting like a jerk all throughout their stay here. I sat myself beside the saru and ate my fair share of food.  
  
"What the hell is keeping Hakkai?" The monk muttered to himself. I feel my blood boiling at his comment. How dare he! It wasn't Hakkai's fault in the first place why they are leaving this early. I stared daggers at the monk but held my tongue. I'm not in the mood for a fight anyway.  
  
Then Hakkai stuck his head in the door looking frantic.  
  
"I can't see Hakuryu! I know he's just here last night!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The monk yelled, veins popping in his forehead, looking murderous.  
  
"He's gone! I have to find him. Wait right here." Hakkai said as he rushed out again.  
  
"Hakkai wait! I'll look for him, too." He turned to me briefly and smiled his thanks. We went separate ways and looked for Hakuryu.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've looked everywhere but to no avail. I finally admitted defeat and went back to the inn, hoping Hakkai had finally found him. When I entered the inn, I felt like throwing up. The room was in perfect disarray and blood was everywhere. It was in the walls splattered, it was on the furniture tainting it. In short it was really, really gruesome.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was in shock about the room, that Sanzo and Goku did not register to me that quickly. Sanzo was lying at the center of the room, he obviously fainted again. If I was not scared and have not had this foreboding feeling, I would've smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
The saru was beside the monk crying softly. He had his eyes wide and unfocused. I kneeled in front of him and started to shake his shoulders. He has to snap out of it. Then I heard the thing I was dreading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai... no... Hakkai.."Goku murmured incoherently. But it was enough for me to understand. But then I wouldn't. I refused to believe that...  
  
"Oi, saru! What happened here?"  
  
"Hakkai, he was... He was..."  
  
"WHERE IS HAKKAI!" I finally snapped. Goku looked at me still shocked and pointed to the paper Sanzo was grasping tightly. I had difficulty untugging it, and when I read what was in it...  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" The paper fluttered the ground.  
  
It read:  
  
Genjo Sanzo;  
  
One by one I'll steal the ones you love  
  
Are you ready to lose the friend you have?  
  
Watch your back as this sly eagle attacks  
  
I wonder who'll be next to the one forever gone?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo... We are out looking for Hakuryu too, when we returned this is what we happened to. I'm sorry." Goku said as he dropped Sanzo carefully and went to me. I looked at him unbelievably. What is he getting at?  
  
"HAKKAI IS NOT YET DEAD!! YOU HEAR ME?! HE'S NOT YET DEAD!!!" I screamed at him. I know I'm being a jerk but I can't help it. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I don't feel embarrassed about it at all. All I could think of was Hakkai. Goku looked at me sadly and handed me something. It was Hakkai's glasses. I picked it up gingerly.  
  
"I'll avenge you. I promise." 


	5. five

Hakkai's POV  
  
  
  
Where am I? I looked lazily around but couldn't figure anything out. Besides the fact that the room was poorly lighted, I realized that I am losing my glasses, thus making my eyesight very poor. But from the looks of it, I may be down in a basement or somewhere underground.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt an itch in my leg and when I tried to reach down I realized that I couldn't move my hands, which were surprisingly up over my head crossed at the wrist and bound by chains that are meant to be for youkais. Very powerful youkais. Oh and yeah, since I'm on a realizing state, I also noticed that my legs are also bound by chains. I am practically one with the rough wall behind my back. This sucks, really sucks. Then I felt something sticky and wet roll over my eyes. I winced as I saw that it was my blood. What the hell happened to me anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
I groaned when I remembered why. I was looking for Hakuryu all over town. I couldn't find any trace of him so I decided to go back to the inn and check if he has already arrived there or if Gojyo had found him before me. When I returned, Goku and Sanzo had also left; I assumed that they were also looking for Hakuryu. I took the stairs to check our room. I was hoping that maybe, by some chance he was there all along. He never was. Getting frustrated, I went down again and was ready to exit the inn when I heard someone say my name. Out of courtesy I turned back and decided to have a little chat with him. After all he was Goku's friend Kagami.  
  
  
  
  
  
We had a friendly chat but then the conversation suddenly veered off to Sanzo. He was saying something incoherent every time he mentions Sanzo's name. He kept saying Koryu too. Then when I excused myself that I'm looking for my pet, he suddenly sniggered hard. I knitted my brows in confusion. I was certain that I didn't say anything funny. Then he looked at me threateningly, saying I should give up my search because Hakuryu's already dead. Naturally my blood boiled, but then he made things worse when he said that he barbequed Hakuryu! I didn't know what came into me but I launched a ki ball at him striking him the chest squarely.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think that was one big mistake. After that attack I made, he looked at me like I was mad. He looked really enraged and then he suddenly reached out for his eye patch and yanked it out of his eye. Surprisingly it was a power control device. He was a very powerful youkai since he had avoided my detection and because of the fact that he needed the control device to let him keep human form. I looked at him in horror, but then quickly regaining myself, I launched more ki balls at him. I thought something was wrong when he didn't evade any of those. He just kept receiving those ki balls all the while laughing. I stopped my series of attack to analyze the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at him while he was licking his fingers. Then he turned his gaze at me.  
  
"Thanks for the power." He said to me. I was confused for a moment but then the truth dawned on me.  
  
"You absorbed all of it." I said to him scathingly.  
  
"Yes and for that my work is much easier." Then he reached for my neck in lightning quick precision. His long nails punctured my neck. He then slammed me to the wall. I was about to stand up when he reached out for me again, scratching his nails all over my body. My blood was flowing everywhere and he took this opportunity to throw me about the place, my blood staining everywhere. Then I finally fainted. He must've brought me to this place then.  
  
  
  
  
  
I broke out of my reverie when I heard a kyuing sound.  
  
"Hakuryu, is that you?" I said aloud to where the sound was coming.  
  
"Kyu, kyu." The little dragon answered his master.  
  
"Thank goodness. I thought you were already barbequed." I said as I felt very relieved.  
  
"Oh, not for long he will." Someone said as the lights went up. I was right! We are in a basement.  
  
"Kagami." I said with venom in my voice.  
  
"Hello, Hakkai how is the accommodations?"  
  
"Goddamn awful."  
  
"I am glad." Kagami said as he picked up Hakuryu's cage. He looked at the pet fondly.  
  
"Had a rough time with him. Kept me biting all through out. I wonder how he tastes barbequed?"  
  
"Don't you dare do anything to him!" I yelled as I looked at him angrily. Kagami laid the cage down to the ground next to me and he proceeded to study me.  
  
"What are you looking at? Never seen a man?" I spat at him. He slapped my face in rage.  
  
"You are prisoner if you didn't notice! Do that one more time and your precious little dragon dies." I snorted at him and rolled my eyes. I do believe him but showing some attitude may help.  
  
"Oh, so the pet isn't worth anything? How about... Hmmmm.. How does Goku put it? Ah yes, the ero kappa. How about I kill your precious little taboo lover for your attitude? Does that sound nice?" He looked at me knowingly. I wanted to rip the smile on his face, as it was so smug. But then I thought of Gojyo. I don't want him to lay a finger on Gojyo, so I don't mind being obedient to him, for now. I stayed quiet until he laughed.  
  
"I thought so. You're so attached to that ero kappa that you'd give up your dignity for him."  
  
"What do you want from me?" I finally asked him.  
  
"Well, not from you originally. You see, Sanzo owes me." He looked up his eyes clouding up, then he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts.  
  
"Owe you? How does he owe you?"  
  
"Times up for our little chat. I promise to bring you company next time I go down here." The he exited and turned the lights off. So that's why Sanzo isn't feeling well about this town! He might've recognized Kagami from before! But why did he keep his mouth shut up about it? This is something you are not to hide from your comrades. What did Sanzo and Kagami have together in the past?  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Where are you Hakkai? I know you're not dead! You're still alive right? You're just waiting for me to find you! I asked this same thing over and again in my head. I still and would never believe that crap that I read in Sanzo's little letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's with the crap - I wonder who'll be next to the one forever gone? Damn them all! Damn the saru and the monk for not believing in Hakkai. For not believing he's still alive. And damn that monk for sleeping again through the whole night mare! He just goes on fainting then wakes up the next morning completely oblivious to anything. It been two day since Hakkai's gone missing.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've looked for him anywhere, but I still couldn't find him, let alone any trace of him. But I won't give up. Never. Not until I found his body. If I didn't see it before my eyes, I'll keep refusing the crap that he is dead. I lifted the bottle of sake to my lips, not really caring if I am getting tipsy. Besides, this keeps the pain away momentarily. When I am all stoned up and can't think anymore, is all the time I am rid of Hakkai's face, his smile, his touch. God I miss him!  
  
  
  
  
  
I leaned back on the chair and looked upwards. Where are you? Then a face peered into mine and I recognized it as Goku's friend Kagami.  
  
"What the fuck?" I said as I removed my face out of course which was almost inches out of the man's face.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry did I disturb you?" I looked at him crossly then drank more sake. Never did like him. Looks very cheesy and too smooth for my liking. The saru then came bounding down and placed himself between us. Good. Away from his is good.  
  
"Hello, mister." He said soberly. He was not his usual moody self these days. Well who would be if your comrades are gone missing and your boyfriend is all fucked up about something and wouldn't want anybody to help him, so that he could get over it quickly.  
  
"Why hello, son. What's with the long face?"  
  
"Its nothing. It's just that Sanzo is sulking. I think he's blaming himself for Hakkai's ummmm.. for Hakkai's missing." Goku finished lamely. I know he wanted to say for Hakkai's death but then he must consider the fact that I am also at the table with them. I rolled my eyes. Good save saru, good save.  
  
"Well, isn't it his fault?" I asked huffily.  
  
"Its not! It's just some psycho or something." Goku defended Sanzo. I leered at him.  
  
"Look there's a letter, and it is addressed to our dear Sanzo-sama. Someone's out to get him and he still keeps his mouth shut about it!" I finally blurted. Goku looked hurt and left the table, his eyes watering. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't the saru's fault either. He just stuck up with Sanzo. And I know I'll do the same thing for Hakkai and he for me. I sighed and started to stand up. I need to apologize to Goku. But then Kagami said something interesting.  
  
"I know where Hakkai is. I'll take you to him if you want to." I looked at him unbelievably. How the heck does he know where Hakkai is? Is he the one who did that gruesome scene with all of Hakkai's blood? I controlled myself. Even if he is the one who attacked Hakkai, I had no choice but to act all innocent about this, since he is the only one who could lead me to Hakkai. I nodded.  
  
"Good. Follow me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm still lying on my bed feeling absolutely guilty. If only I had said to them about that guy Goku was with. If only I had told them about my past, then this would have never happened. I should've not overlooked it. If I was not only clinging to my belief that he was dead. Then maybe all of these wouldn't have happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
I l happened to looked at the window to see that it was raining. Crap. Is every thing against me? First Hakuryu has gone missing, then Hakkai too. I can't help thinking about the worst for Hakkai. I know he's strong; he probably lived through the fight. But after all that blood loss? God forbid what I am thinking right about now. And poor Gojyo too. I wonder how he's holding up?  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in my life I was determined to comfort someone. I know how Gojyo is feeling right now. I know I'll be enraged at myself for my helplessness if the same thing happens to Goku. I know that I'll also be at the brink of my insanity knowing that the one I love is forever gone from me. It's absolutely the pits.  
  
  
  
  
  
I put on my sutra and tucked in my gun and fan out of mere routine. Then I went downstairs to meet with the ero kappa. I was surprised to find him not there. Goku told me awhile ago that he was down here chugging all the sake the bar could give him. I looked at the tables around the inn, but he was nowhere to be found. I did find a table with a mountain of cigarette butts and about a dozen bottle of sake. I smirked. So he's here. Trying to drown all his sorrows I presume.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I know that the ero kappa had been searching town for two days. He was looking like a crazed addict who kept running up and down town screaming Hakkai's name if he got frustrated. Well, if he did manage to get decent, all that came out of his mouth was- "Did you see a gorgeous brunette man named Hakkai?" Then people would start eyeing him strangely as if he was mad. Really, don't this people know about the sexual preference of some selected few? I assume they probably heard of things like those. Well I'm wrong since Gojyo's line of questioning was very much out of league with these people.  
  
  
  
  
  
So I went upstairs and went into their room. I went and stopped by Gojyo's bed. There was big lump on his bed so I assumed that it was him sleeping. Out of sheer curiosity, I lifted the blanket. Then I screamed at the gruesome sight. Goku came bounding to me.  
  
"Sanzo! What happened here?" He asked me as I felt his arms wrap around me. I tried to move my mouth but no words came out. Instead I pointed at Gojyo's bed. Goku slowly released his hold on me and lifted the blanket again. He gave out a shriek as he saw the cadaver of a human whose hair had been dyed red and whose neck completely parted with his body. The bed was completely soaked with the anonymous man's blood and a letter was stuck at his chest. Goku lifted it up. After reading it, he crumpled it in his hand and looked at me sadly.  
  
"Give me that, Goku." I ordered him.  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
"I know its addressed to me. Now give it here."  
  
"No."  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" I finally roared at him. I hate doing this to Goku but being stubborn is my specialty.  
  
"But Sanzo..." He reasoned with me.  
  
"Give it to me." Goku took one long last pleading look at me. I did not relent. I stared daggers at him until he finally gave up.  
  
"Fine." He sighed as he gave me the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It read:  
  
Genjo Sanzo;  
  
I told you to watch your back  
  
See what happens when you do not?  
  
You know who'll be next,  
  
Can you bear this threat?  
  
I'll give you till tomorrow to meet  
  
Unless you want the saru to meet his end.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Goku, then at the letter. No. He'll never get Goku. Not while I am here. Never.  
  
"Sanzo, please don't do it. It's just a bait." Goku sat down and hold my hands in his. I looked at him earnestly.  
  
"I now its just a bait. But I can't take the risk." I told him as I stroked his cheek.  
  
"But I can take care of myself."  
  
"You don't know. He may be very powerful. Remember he did get Hakkai and Gojyo." Goku looked thoughtful.  
  
"If I can't handle him then so can you! I can't let you go! What if you're taken away from me too?" Goku wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I sighed and returned the embrace. Then I guess I'll just have to fool him by letting him know that I won't go there.  
  
"All right I won't go." I whispered to him in his ear.  
  
"Really? Do you promise?" HE looks at me earnestly.  
  
"I promise." I leaned down to kiss him with all the passion in me. Goku must've been surprised by my actions because he didn't respond at first but the complied. I must make this night good as it may be my last. I thought to myself as we both dropped to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally the saru had slept. I tiptoed out of the room, my sutra, fan and gun in my hands. I did not risk getting ready in the room as I may awaken Goku. Now as I stand outside our door getting dressed, I heard Goku's snoring and smiled despite myself. He really is adorable and I absolutely adore him. That's why I won't let anything happen to him. I will die first before the bozo get to him. I went outside the inn and looked left to right. I am really stupid at times. Here I am all dressed up and ready to go, when I realized I don't know where to go. I sighed as I moved forward. I'll just have to look aimlessly then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koryu." Someone called my old name. I turned around and found my master. Wait my sane my screamed. It is the double of master. Yeah. The double. He is a youkai and probably the one who did those things to Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Same to you." Then we disappeared out of thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Jessica- ei thanks for reviewing! Hope this chaps interesting as well! ^___^  
  
Gokugurl- thanks for the vote of confidence! Well, I did notice that it was saru in other fics but then habits are hard to break ne? hehehe.^___^ yeah and I really like your fic! Its so nice!!!  
  
Jashuang- sorry dude! I guess there'll be more cruelty to Sanzo-sama! Ehhehe...^___^ hope you don't mind!  
  
Hoshii- sorry if I took too long to update! Here I made this as soon as possible just for you!  
  
To everyone else who read this thank you! Hope you appreciated it.  
  
sHELFU-SAN- where are you? Hadn't heard from you these past few days! And I made chap four for you! Hehehehe... 


	6. six

A/N:  
  
Jessica & Shadow of Arashi- hehe. sorry took me long to update again. Hope this one is worth waiting for..  
  
Gokugurl - thank you!!!! Glad you liked belonging! It was my first saiyuki fic actually. ^__^  
  
Blinkie - sank yuu!!!! Ne, I really like your fic coercion!!! Its really great...  
  
Nan- you do? Hehehehe...^___^  
  
Shelfu-san- waiiii.. I read your chap 13 and it was so good! Hope you continue soon!  
  
Star-chan - yeah, he's a look a like alright...^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
/*  
  
I knew this guy was telling me the truth when he said he knew where Hakkai was. I was also certain that he was the one who hurt and kidnapped Hakkai. But after taking into consideration the route we're taking to reach him, I finally had my doubts about him being the culprit. After all, he did have to drag Hakkai all the way to who knows where and it'd be impossible to do so without getting much attention from these townspeople.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed, and looked discreetly at Kagami. At the moment he is whistling cheerfully and was walking in light, bouncy steps. I gritted my teeth in frustration at the form he's projecting. Does he even know where Hakkai is? Maybe he just wants to play hooky with me or what? I rolled my eyes as he finally stopped at the front of a very large and luxurious mansion. I stared at it unbelievably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sugoi.." I whispered as I appraised the place.  
  
"Wonderful isn't it? Very tasteful too, if I say so myself." He declared as he looked at me fondly. I cringed. This man was sick. He did want to play hooky. Maybe he just said that he knew where Hakkai was so when I get desperate he'd blackmail into bedding with him before telling the truth.  
  
I was looking for an excuse to go on ahead, when he smirked.  
  
"Don't be so conceited you arrogant jerk! You're not my type." He said with such superiority that I felt my veins pop with anger.  
  
"What?!" I launched myself at him, adeptly catching the front of his shirt and lifted him high up in the air.  
  
"Put me down. Or else, your little lover's dead." I put him down and glared at him. He was the culprit alright.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked him as calmly as I could.  
  
"He's inside. So you better behave or you won't get to see him." Kagami reached for his pocket and produced the keys. He made such a show of putting it in the lock, I was certain he was just stalling to tick me off. But I stood by. I don't want to risk Hakkai's life for his little temper tantrums.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He's got company." He said offhandedly as he pushed open the door and let himself inside. I followed him and marveled at the sight. If you think the outside is just perfect, I am just plain speechless about the interior of the house. Everything is made in glass and china and everything is sparkling clean. The chandelier was so grand and was made of pure crystal that when you look at it for so long you'll see spots. Wait, what did he mean by company? He didn't mean..?  
  
"You also got Hakuryu?!" I screeched at him.  
  
"Well, of course. I do need bait to lure that lover of yours."  
  
"Sneaky bastard."  
  
"Oh sure I am. See I even lured you in? That Hakkai is the perfect bait for you. And that little pest of a dragon is the perfect bait for him" I clenched my fists getting very impatient. I am not here to discuss his brilliant plan of getting us in trouble. What does he want with us anyway?  
  
"What do you want with us? We just met you! Surely we haven't done anything wrong with you." I raged at him, me looking very dangerous, I hope.  
  
"I've told you about baits haven't I? You three, including your pet will be the opening act in my revenge."  
  
"Revenge? To whom? To the saru..?" I asked him confused. What have the saru done this time? He had just met the guy and..  
  
"No, its not the saru. I'm quite fond of him actually. Very lovable indeed." But then as Kagami said those words his eyes blazed with.. jealousy. Realization hit me right then.  
  
"You're out to get Sanzo."  
  
"I like you. You're fast. Yes. I came for my Sanzo." My Sanzo..?  
  
"You see, he is mine once." What?! I could feel my eye pop out of my head at his comment. Sanzo? Are we talking about the same one? Kagami's eyes flashed amusedly.  
  
"Ah, yes. You could say that. Koryu did always have that attitude about being alone and aloof to others." What? I did not say anything.. I am certain of that. That leaves me one thing..  
  
"You can read minds." I said to him scathingly.  
  
"Found at last. As long as were at the topic, I know you're curious about my and Sanzo's past." Hell yeah! Kagami smiled slyly and pulled from nowhere a crystal ball. I looked at it closely. I can see nothing.  
  
"Are you joking me? There's nothing here!" I screamed at him, as I finally lost my patience. This guy is just toying with me! Hell, I am only here in the first place because of Hakkai, not because I'm a nosy guy. To hell with Sanzo's past! Where is Hakkai?!!  
  
"I thought we're going to get Hakkai? Where is he?" I asked him looking around for traces.  
  
"Down in the basement." He flicked his hand at one of the doors and I went to get it. As soon as I had my back turned, I heard hissing noises. I disregarded it; as I was anxious too check on Hakkai.  
  
"Not so fast." I heard Kagami say, and then I felt my neck hurt before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback*/  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
The heck?! Where am I? Why can't I see anything? I opened my eyes yet again, but I knew they were open. I tried to touch them but found out my hands are bound by heavy chains. Am I blind? My mind screamed. I can't see even a silhouette or anything. And why is breathing hard? I asked myself as I get more and more panicked. My neck feels like it has been squeezed so hard. I moved forward, then felt something sharp poke me at the chest. I stilled. I heard scratching noises directly in front of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Gojyo." Hakkai?!  
  
"Hakkai?! Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. And Hakuryu's here too." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Damn you Hakkai. We're not on a happy reunion okay?" I said to him, relief flooding through me. I momentarily forgot our situation in my happiness but then I wanted to see Hakkai so badly I realized I can't.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai? Why can't I see? Am I blind?" I asked him slowly. I heard him laugh softly, and I can feel irritation seeping through me. Can't he see that I'm in agony about this?  
  
"Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny." I can hear him vainly trying to stop and he does after a long time. Tch.  
  
"I'm sorry! Its just that, why you can't see, is because you're blind folded." He said haltingly. I'm blind folded? Why didn't I felt it?  
  
"But why didn't I feel it?"  
  
"Maybe because of the pressure in your neck. You look really red in the face to me."  
  
"Pressure in the neck? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything? Kagami attacked you from behind and hit your nape. God, if you could see all the blood you lost. I was so scared."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Of course! So where was I? Oh yeah, so what he did to you is to bandage your neck and chain it to stop it from bleeding." I rolled my eyes. At least he was considerate not to let me die.  
  
"Where are you? Why don't you come here?" I asked Hakkai.  
  
"Well, I am chained to you know? And Hakuryu's caged. But at least I am not blind folded."  
  
"But why did he do this to me?" I asked him wailing. Here I am with Hakkai and yet I can't see him. Pathetic.  
  
"Well he said that you'll be more or less in heaven if you could see me. After all, he did say you were just about to go mad searching for me." Hakkai said that with much love in his voice that I don't care if I couldn't see him. At least in the state I am in. I'm still sure that he loves me. And there is no room in mistakes here.  
  
"At least I didn't go nuts! Just one more day and I'll be.." Then we heard a whooshing sound and I heard Hakkai gasp.  
  
"Sanzo..?!" I heard him say. Sanzo? Is he here to save us?  
  
"Sanzo- sama? Are you here to save little old us?" I asked him. I heard someone snicker and I felt my blood run cold. Its Kagami all right. And looks like he got us more company.  
  
"He isn't here to save you though. I'm sorry. But he is here to help me entertain you both." I felt my blindfold fly away from my face and I can see Sanzo at the middle of the basement looking very pale. Across from me, I can see Hakkai looking very distressed and sorry for Sanzo.  
  
"You got me now. Release them both. You promised me." Sanzo said lightly, he hasn't looked at us in the eye ever since he was here. It looks like he was very ashamed of something. I looked at him curiously. This was not the Sanzo I'm used to. It's like when you see him acting like that..  
  
"I will. As soon as they finished watching the show, I've prepared." I looked at Hakkai and asked him with my eyes. There is something going on between the two and I know its something deep. Hakkai shook his head at me. He doesn't know as well. We'll know soon enough though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagami presented us the same crystal ball he showed me last night. I looked at it with doubt but then it suddenly turned hazy and I can see the younger version of Sanzo at a dessert looking forlorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell..?" I exclaimed as the chibi Sanzo attacked an old man mercilessly. He was shouting all the while that it was a demon when I'm sure it was not. I looked at Hakkai to see what his reaction was. His eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging wide open. I looked at Sanzo who still had his head and eyes cast downwards. I shook my head. This was very degrading for him. Very. Then I heard Hakkai gasp sharply and I looked at the crystal ball again. My eyes practically popped out of my head as I see the chibi Sanzo and the younger version of Kagami making love. Sanzo kept saying master, over and again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wrenched my eyes away not wanting to see more. Then from the crystal ball I heard some gunshots and I looked at it again. Chibi Sanzo had his gun in front of him and had shot Kagami who had just said his parting words- 'This won't be the end of it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
The crystal ball vanished into thin air after that. And I looked at Kagami who looked very triumphant. I was mad at Sanzo, but after that, I felt sorry for him. I realized that I am not the only one who had such a difficult childhood. He too has been through rough times. He definitely went insane after losing his father figure, Komyo Sanzo. I wonder what else he had gone through after that? No wonder he's so aloof. He doesn't want to lose another loved one again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you happy?" Sanzo suddenly spoke up, his voice deadly.  
  
"They've already watched it. Now let them go." He said bitterly as he looked at me and Hakkai apologetically.  
  
"They have nothing to do with it." He finished as he looked at Kagami intently.  
  
"I know. But.." Kagami looked at Sanzo meaningfully.  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"The show's not finished."  
  
"What?!! That's all there is to is." Sanzo implied looking deathly pale.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you're still as good as you were."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" He screeched. I know Sanzo is itching to get his gun and fire at him but something is preventing him in doing so.  
  
"I want to taste you again." Fuckin hell! This guy is an exhibitionist! My mind screamed. This guy was sick! I looked at Hakkai and he looked green. Its okay to watch x-rated movies, I know but..Sanzo?!  
  
"No." Sanzo backed away from Kagami, clutching his robes tighter around him.  
  
"Well, if you don't, I guess I'll just have to kill the saru then."  
  
"Hmmp. You could never." Sanzo said a tinge of pride in his voice. So that's what happened! This Kagami threatened the saru to get Sanzo. I could feel my eyes burning at his predicament. I'm really wrong about him, not caring for Goku. About thinking that he cares only for himself. He does love Goku. Very much.  
  
"I know. But the god with unmatched eyes can." Unmatched?! I only know one god, who fits the description.  
  
"Homura?!" Sanzo screeched, looking sick.  
  
"Is that his name? Well, if you say so. I'm quite acquainted with him, and I know he's itching to get his hands on Goku again." Kagami looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Now, will you let me?" He asks as he advances on Sanzo. Sanzo stayed still. I looked away not wanting to see any of this. I am vaguely aware that Hakkai did the same. Out of respect to Sanzo we would never watch his downfall, we would believe in him.  
  
"Now, now. That wouldn't be fun! I want an audience." Kagami said looking murderous.  
  
"Well, we don't want to watch and you can't make me!" I spat at him. Kagami just smiled as Hakkai shrieked.  
  
"Hakkai! What's the matter?!" I asked him panicked. Kagami answered for him.  
  
"See those chains? Every time you take your eyes of us, electric current will surge through his body at a very high voltage." I looked at him with venom in my eyes. Hakkai suddenly stilled and he looked at Kagami sullenly.  
  
"You on the other hand, if you take your eyes off us for even one second, you could kiss you taboo lover goodbye, as the chain round his neck will pull tighter at every single moment you lose." We had no choice but to watch then. I could not lose Hakkai and I know he would not want to lose me.  
  
"And yeah, don't close your eyes too. It also in the rules." Kagami said cheekily. Damn him to hell! He advance at Sanzo and pulled him into a big hug. I noticed Sanzo, looking blank. He probably went into shocked state.  
  
Kagami snaked his hands under Sanzo's robes and pulled it from his body. He stroked Sanzo cheeks longingly.  
  
"How I waited for this day.." He crooned, as he brought his lips to Sanzo's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke with a start when I found out that Sanzo was gone. His robes, fan and gun were also gone, so I know he went out. He tricked me! My mind screamed as I raced down the stairs. I know that he's out to meet the guy, who has Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I went into town and looked everywhere. Getting discouraged, I stopped by the bridged and looked forlornly at the water below.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm all alone. All of them are gone. Even Hakuryu's gone. What am I going to do? I have no sun, I have to no light. Sanzo...  
  
  
  
  
  
At the stillness of the night a cracking sound can be heard... Goku's diadem slowly breaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Wai.. sorry for the crappy ending of this chap! I was getting impatient so... GOMEN!!!! 


	7. seven

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
If not for Gojyo's life, which I value very much, I would have long slept through this spectacle of Kagami's. I mean I do have some pride you know? And I know Sanzo has too. Lots of it. But now.... I cringed slightly as Kagami let out a moan of pleasure; Sanzo had been reduced to nothing. He has been dishonored in the worst possible way.  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard Gojyo gasp, and I shout a quick apology. Hell, I have to! Or else my voice would get lost in the din of Kagami's moans and purrs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay! Just don't let it happen again! It's getting tighter!!!" Gojyo shouted back. I assumed he didn't take his eyes off for even a second, because the currents didn't come. I thanked him in my mind and I was glad because of it too. It only shows that he loves me that much since he won't allow the currents to hurt me.  
  
Kagami stopped kissing Sanzo and looked directly at Gojyo.  
  
"No talking! You're distracting us!" He growled looking fierce. Even as he said those words and was practically bickering with us, he kept his hold on Sanzo, as if he was afraid he might disappear any minute.  
  
"Tch. Disturb you, you mean!" Gojyo snorted all the while looking at them both. Kagami's eyes flashed and I felt the electrical currents surge through me. I shivered and let out a shout of pain.  
  
"WHAT THE?!!! I didn't look away!!!" Gojyo screamed at the now smiling Kagami.  
  
"But you did annoy me." He grinned smugly.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"I know. And I love it." He smiled his superior smile again and resumed what he was doing.  
  
See? I told you this guy is a sadist! He wants to gain control of everything and when he was met with defiance he would use his 'power' over us. If I only weren't chained to this freakin wall and Gojyo's life was not threatened, then by all means I would've saved Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking of Sanzo, he doesn't look very good. He looks totally... Well, he looks totally not on this planet. He's somewhere very far away. I guess he tuned or closed himself out for a moment, so that when he comes around this nightmare of his would be over. I just hope he will not go insane this time. Goku is yet to be captured and I know he will find a way to save us.... especially Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how much more of this I could take. Oh yes, I was successful in blocking him out.....at first. But then he suddenly ordered me to drop on all fours and that's when I snapped out of it. Well I didn't technically, since he slapped me hard for a few times before I 'woke' up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at him defiantly as if challenging him to make me do it. He just smiled smugly and pointed heavenwards. Damn him! He knows my weakness and his using it, but I won't back down this time. Never. I stared at him squarely for a few minutes. I guess he got impatient or unsure because he snapped his fingers and Gojyo and Hakkai suddenly screamed in pain. I looked wildly at them both.  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" I yelled. Hakkai and Gojyo stopped convulsing and when they calmed down they looked at me surprised. They probably noticed my 'absence' and were probably a tad surprised when I reacted at last. I cast my head downwards. Even though I know that they won't think less of me because of this, I still feel ashamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was it? What was it you said?" Kagami asked as he snaked his arms around me belly. I fight the impulse to repulse him and stated calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I asked you to stop." My voice was a mere whisper. He leaned in close to me, nibbled my ear and whispered in my ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And why would I do that?" He asked teasingly. I shivered a bit at his throaty voice but then I mustered all my courage and thought of Goku before answering him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I'll do this." I said as I reluctantly dropped on all fours. He went in from behind me and smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that's a good boy. I promise I'll be gentle." He said as he took in position. I held my breath as I felt his finger enter me. One, two, three. He took it in and out a couple of times. I felt myself moaning. I can't help it. But then Goku's mournful face entered my mind and I took ground. I'll take this as expressionless as possible. I won't let Kagami have the pleasure of taunting me and have the idea that I was enjoying this. That I want what he's doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt him shift. Kami please let this end soon. I prayed. Maybe they'll hear me; I'm a monk after all. I groaned despite of myself. How could I be thinking of that at this time?! I mentally slapped my forehead. I let out a shriek of pain and of surprise when Kagami pumped in forcefully without warning. I bit my tongue to prevent me from shouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally it was over. I dressed with as much dignity as possible, while that jerk Kagami was lounging on a sofa he had magically brought down. That pig didn't even bother to wear his clothes yet! I rolled my eyes as I faced him, now fully dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Release Hakkai and Gojyo. The deal is over." I said to him with as much ice in my voice as possible. Kagami snapped his fingers and Hakkai and Gojyo's chains fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I keep my promises. I hope you keep yours." He looked at me meaningfully. I cringed inwardly. And I was hoping he'd forget that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What promise? What is he talking Sanzo? Aren't you coming with us?" Hakkai asked his voice filled with concern. I looked at him balefully. His facial features darkened. I know he has caught on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't! How about Goku?" He asked as he got closer to me. When he was within inches from me, a shield was put up and he bounced out forcefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAKKAI!!!!" Both I and Gojyo screamed. Gojyo got to Hakkai's side and was cradling him with care. I looked at them with envy. Now that I am prisoner forever, will Goku find someone else to take care of him?  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you do to him you bastard?" Gojyo screamed at Kagami. Who was still lounging happily in his birthday suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. You know what? I am kind of possessive and what is mine is mine. I don't want you to be close to my Sanzo. Ever." He said with a flick of his hand. Gojyo looked murderous at the moment. Hakkai stirred and withheld Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." He said to Gojyo and then he proceeded to look imploringly at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked me in his big brother voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am. This is the only way I get to protect Goku." I turned my back on them and talked to Kagami.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since, I know you could do magic and stuff, could you just teleport them to the inn? They're a little bruised and tired because of you." I said to him scathingly. Kagami laughed and patted a space in the sofa. I sat beside him grudgingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since you've been a very obedient boy.... Why not?" I looked at him disbelievingly as he snapped his fingers yet again. I hear a whoosh of air and I looked at Hakkai and Gojyo. They were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's very helpful of you." I said to him, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Then I noticed he was looking triumphant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's you're problem?" I asked him suspicious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing. Its just they'll have the time of their life." He said his eyes glinting with malice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
"Hakkai! Are you okay?" I asked him as I was shaking him slightly. The whoosh of air had caught him off guard and he was having a coughing fit. He looked pale, probably because of hunger. He was imprisoned for about a week after all. Hakuryu, kued beside Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
I let out a smile. That little dragon of his was certainly loyal. He was worried about his master when in fact he was the longest in captivity. He himself didn't look any better too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm okay, Hakuryu, Gojyo." Hakkai smiled as he looked around our surroundings. I was surprised when his eyes went wide as saucers and he let out a gasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the...." He mumbled aloud as he stood up. I was confused since I didn't have the time to look around. Something was probably wrong with the inn. I stood up as well and looked at our surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
I noticed for the first time that we weren't in the inn. We were at the heart of town. At the bridge of luck, exactly. And what was even more surprising was that the town was burned to cinders. Everywhere was a wreck and dead people's body were scattered around. By the looks of it there were no survivors as every house was destroyed and no traces of flight was seen. I shook my head. Who could have done this? It was either Kougaiji's team or .....?  
  
  
  
  
  
"The fuck!!!" I yelled as something fast slid past us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is the sun?! Where is it?!" A low growl can be heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOKU!!!" Hakkai yelled, as the Seiten Taisein Son Goku whipped by us again. I knit my brows in confusion. What the hell happened to the saru? And why was the town in shambles? Did Goku....? I never did finish that thought because Goku's fist landed on my stomach and I vaguely felt having made contact with the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The sun, where is it?! Where is my light?!" Goku chanted madly as he stopped for a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOJYO!!!!" I could hear Hakkai screaming faintly from the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai..." I coughed out as I see Goku attacking him. I want to help Hakkai but my limbs and legs won't follow me. Then I see Hakuryu soaring from above, he was trying vainly to blind Goku but Hakkai yelled to Hakuryu that he doesn't. He was Goku after all. Because Hakuryu was distracted, Goku took the opportunity to flung him to the other side of town. Literally. I could not see Hakuryu from where I was.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bring me my sun!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAKURYU!!!" Hakkai appeared to be running after Hakuryu when Goku got him from behind, his elbows making contact on Hakkai's spine. It made a dull cracking noise and I was terrified to hell. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I watched in horror as Goku bore down upon the unconscious Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAKKAI!!!!" I shouted vainly as Goku came nearer. That's when I thought I saw an apparition. A blue light came upon from heaven shining directly at Goku. I watched in awe as Goku's control device came magically out of nowhere. He made hissing noises as his nails and hair grew shorter. In a few moments he was back to the saru I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stumbled to Hakkai to check on him. I held my breath as I felt for his pulse. I released my breath when I finally detected it. I glanced discreetly at Goku who had fallen asleep almost immediately. What happened to the saru? Why did his control device broke off? And what is all that crap with the sun?  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue light came shining again and I suddenly found myself face to face with the Goddess of Mercy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Long time no see." She said as she looked at Hakkai then at Goku. I looked at her surprised. Why did she come only now? Why didn't she save those townspeople?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I expect at least thanks from you since I saved you and your boyfriend." She said yet again as she smiled demurely. I mumbled my thanks and started attending to Hakkai. To hell with the Goddess of Mercy! She is a difficult person to talk to anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, now that's rude."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know what to talk about with the Goddess of Mercy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We could talk about anything. And besides I can heal your boyfriend faster." She leaned down on Hakkai and her hand made a glowing blue light at Hakkai's chest. Hakkai coughed a few times and came around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" He said surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hakkai asked as he noted to himself that Goku was back to normal. Yep. Saved again by Kanzeon Bosatsu. First time was against the fight with Rikudo. First time of Goku too, to transform.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The saru got out of control again. But lucky you. I was watching from heaven when I came upon the scene." She smiled mysteriously as Hakkai nodded his thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know something about Goku's sun? He was mumbling all the while about that. And he wasn't really speaking if he was in that form right?" Hakkai asked her. She made a show of shaking her head, her black unruly, curly hair bouncing off her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The poor animal. He got lonely again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"His sun. He was taken away from him again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Again? What do you mean? And his sun? Are you referring to Sanzo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sanzo. And this is the second time this has happened. The first time around was more horrible than this." Kanzeon Bosatsu spread her arms around the scene of destruction. Hakkai and me looked at each other. We are sure that this was the first time Goku lost control and wrecked havoc. The goddess of Mercy crouched down on Goku and patted his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poor, poor boy. He was always destined to suffer. And I was hoping that he break those expectations." She spread her arms and we were magically transported to somewhere I don't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Hakkai asked respectfully. I noticed that I felt immediately fine although I felt a little déjà vu about this place. It seems I have been here a long time ago. I just can't place it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In heaven. You need to recuperate. And so does Goku." She looked at Goku and we were surprised on how thin he was. It was only a week but he dropped a lot of weight. He had dark circles under his eyes. In short he looked plain awful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu led us outside and she stopped at the front of a pond filled with water lilies.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I watched you from here. This is the best place to view."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm.... If you don't mind me asking...." Kanzeon nodded him to go on ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said the first time was more horrible than now. When as this happened? We are certain that this was the first time Goku wreaked havoc and killed many innocent people."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It happened 500 years ago." The pond in front of us started shining and figures could be seen. I watched closely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
/*  
  
Konzen's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmp. Why don't they just expel us from heaven quietly? All this fuss is making my head hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked around the place and noted that many influential gods where around. I smirked at Li Touten who was looking pompous in his front seat. Fuck him! He won't have any powers in the first place if it weren't for his son, Nataku. He's just in for the joy ride. I vaguely listened to the droning of the servant who was reading our jurisdiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blah, blah.... You four, Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taisho and Son Goku, have committed treason and are therefore expelled from heaven. Fine. Let's get on with it. I don't want to stay on fuckin moment here anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then god put up his hand. I looked at him balefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There has been some minor change on that decision. All three, except Son Goku will be expelled from heaven. Son Goku on the other hand will stay here. Nataku can keep on eye on the heretic. We won't take any risks in freeing the despicable animal." What the fuck?! What are they talking about?!  
  
  
  
  
  
"IT CAN'T BE!!!! HE'S COMING WITH US!!!" I shouted as Kenren and Tenpou shook their guards and started a commotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen! Take Goku! We'll hold them off for a moment." Tenpou said as he eliminated ten guards at the same time. I nodded and ran as fast as I could. I reached his bedroom but he was gone. Li Touten was there instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen! What a surprise! Looking for your pet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?!" I growled at him. He smiled smugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My son is keeping a close watch on him." My anger kicked in and I reached for the front of his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off me. Only gods can touch me. You are not a god any longer." I tried to punch him but I was slowly vanishing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck...?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, the decision is taking place. See you somewhere on earth, Konzen. Its just a pity that you can't say goodbye to your pet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOO...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV:  
  
  
  
  
  
Where am I? I looked around and found Nataku sitting next to my bed looking sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nataku? What happened? Why ware you so sad?" I asked him as I held his hand. Nataku sighed and pointed at the window. I see Ten-chan and Keni- chan fighting heavens army effortlessly. Then suddenly they began to vanish slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is happening? Nataku what is happening to them? Why..?" Nataku came to my side and slid his arms around my shoulders in comfort.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're expelled from heaven." I don't understand any of that but then I spotted Konzen who was vanishing as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KONZEN!!!!" I yelled as I jumped from the window to reach him. I held out my hands but he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Konzen was gone. Konzen was gone. The sun is gone. There is no more light. No reason to live. Konzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH...." I yelled as an immense pain filled my head. I heard a cracking sound and I felt my chains and diadem break. Li Touten was laughing cruelly so I beat the shit out of him. Nataku came to his father's aid. I ran away. I don't want to involve Nataku. He wasn't part of this. I ran towards heaven's 'court room' and killed everyone in sight. Yes. I killed even those who were just standbys. I was angry. They had no right to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
The royal guards were getting plenty but I eliminated them easily. My hands were poured with about a ten of a thousand of the army's. I snarled as I went closer to god. He was writhing in his seat. He knows he will die. I jumped up, poised to kill the superior ruler. Vaguely I heard Nataku shout my name. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*/  
  
  
  
  
  
I closed my mouth which was open the whole time we were viewing. I looked at Kanzeon Bosatsu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I really Kenren?!!!" I asked her. She smiled knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"COOL!!!! I know I've always been attractive!" Hakkai nudged me and looked at me warningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what happened to Goku after 'we' have been expelled here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"As you can see he wreaked havoc and almost killed the supreme ruler. See that boy over there?" She pointed towards the unmoving Nataku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was his playmate. And he was also the previous fighting god." So?  
  
  
  
  
  
"His father ordered him at the last minute to kill Goku. He can't because they were friends. But he can't also disobey his father. So he made a quick decision." Kanzeon Bosatsu paused and smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He locked himself in."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't take anymore of his father's abuse and he can't take the jealousy anymore. He sealed himself in with Goku's memories and became the living dead." Heaven's silence became very thick then.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hey guys! Me very sorry to update late! Don't worry though! I'll be updating faster than before since it's x-mas break!!! Hehehehee...  
  
Hope you guys like this chappie as well!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Nan- lol! Is kagami really that bad?!! Hehehe.. Well he really is, sint he? ^___^  
  
sHELFU-SAN- hi! I already read your new fic! And it was as cool as the first one!!!  
  
Madiha, Star-chan, Gokugurl- sorry about the delay in posting this chap. hope you still like it, though! ^__^ 


	8. eight

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what happened, but I was really surprised to find myself in a large luxurious bed. What was even more surprising was that outside my window were Sakura trees blooming. Funny really. I was sure that at this time of the year they don't bloom.  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked a couple of times to remove the sleep out of my eyes before I stood up. I better scout the area. I am sure this isn't the town we were in. I proceeded to the window to look at the sky. The sun was brightly shining down on the beautiful Sakura trees and the air here is so fresh.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt my heart ache at the sight of the light. Of the sun. I clutched my head in frustration as I sat down on the floor, fetus style. I wrapped my arms around myself as my eyes began to water.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo, where are you? I cried as I hugged myself tighter. Why did you leave me? Didn't I tell you that I'll always be by your side? That we'll always be together? What am I to do now? You're my reason for living and now that you're gone....  
  
  
  
  
  
I rocked myself back and forth, trying to calm myself down. It was no use. This loneliness is killing me. What's worse is that I am all alone. I don't even have Hakkai and Gojyo for friends. And I can't do anything to avenge them both. I have absolutely no idea who kidnapped them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Are they still alive? I wonder if I was wrong to conclude that they can't defend themselves to whoever kidnapped them. Now that I thought about it, Gojyo was right. As long as no bodies were found, there is still some chance that they are still alive and kicking. I hope so. But where to start? If only Sanzo had told me who the guy is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo knows who had Hakkai and Gojyo. Too bad he wasn't able to tell me so. Well, I did ask him about it, but he won't tell. Maybe I knew the guy, that's why he won't say. I stood up and grabbed the banister to steady myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
If there is still some chance, even if the probability is small, even if it's close to zero, I will still try. I have to save them. Have to save Sanzo. I know he's still alive. Wait for me Sanzo. I'll come and rescue you. I vowed to myself as I went out the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know what to say about Goku and Sanzo's dilemma. Imagine having to wait 500 years just to meet again. What's worse is that now that they had found each other again, all forces are against them. What did they do in the first place to deserve this?  
  
  
  
  
  
If there is one thing that those two are guilty about, it is that they love each other so much. They would do anything to protect the other, would do anything to make the other happy. It is because they love each other so much it hurts.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed as I sat down on one of the shades of the Sakura trees. It was unnerving to do so, since I felt that I had done something like this a long time ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
I chuckled. Of course I did. I was Tenpou after all. And if Tenpou is anything like me today, then I am sure he sits here to think and to contemplate about things, just like what I am doing now.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Nataku's throne and stared at him for a few moments. From Kanzeon Bosatsu's story, Nataku sealed himself in with Goku's memory. But I wonder why he did that? He could just have sealed Goku's memory somewhere. Could it be that he has an ulterior motive? After all Toushin Taishi's are destined to die once they served their worth.  
  
  
  
  
  
And by doing what he did, he had prolonged his life. He did fight that terrifying Gyumao and if heaven had more work for the killing puppet then he would be over. Could it be he is waiting for something to happen in the future? Now?  
  
  
  
  
  
I knitted my brows together in confusion. Something was missing in Kanzeon Bosatsu's story. It was as if some part was purposely left off. Something doesn't make sense. I was off to think more about it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gojyo smiling down on me. I smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's with the long face? Aren't you happy we are alive and in one piece?" He asked as he sat down beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I'm happy. I was just thinking about some things."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like Sanzo. Don't tell me you forgot all about him. He was the reason in the first place we made it." Gojyo smiled wistfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah. Indeed. And I was always thought that Sanzo-sama thinks about nothing but himself." Gojyo reached for his back pocket and produced some cigarettes. I got to hand it to him. Here he was in heaven smoking. But then Kanzeon Bosatsu told us that we were rebels 500 years ago. He took a long drag from it before continuing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what? I felt sorry for the corrupt monk. Maybe we should do something about it. It's not like we had given up, right?" He looked at me and I nodded back. Of course not. We are not the type to back down easily. Gojyo smiled as he looked at Goku's window before he continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope the saru's doing okay. It's sad really. He was always deprived of happiness. Its really ticking me off that they had to wait 500 years to be reunited again only to be busted by some kami who thinks he's the only person deserving of happiness."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not only Homura, Gojyo. There's Kagami remember? The two had overcome the Homura incident. I just hope that this will end up the same way with Homura." I said as I also gazed at Goku's window. I heard him snicker.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing. Remember last time with Homura? We all thought Sanzo was a goner! And even more surprising was that the saru didn't go bananas when he took off his diadem." I smiled as I remembered too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed. There is a saying that goes something like: Love conquers all. It really fits them well, ne?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha. So true. Hey want to go visit the saru? Maybe he has woken up. And knowing him, he's hungry already!" Gojyo said as he stood up and butted his cigarette out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's our Goku. I hope he's feeling better. We have to plan Sanzo's rescue after all! And it couldn't be done without the lead star!" Gojyo looked cross at me mockingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmp. And I thought I was the lead star!" I caught up with him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course you are. Not in Sanzo life though." Gojyo put his arms around me and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"As if I wanted to be! I already got you, and it's plenty enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm totally lost! Where the heck am I anyway? I rounded the corner only to find myself back the my room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Agggh!!!! I'm done for! And I was going to save Sanzo!" I shrieked to no one in particular as dropped to the ground and sat up Indian style with my hand on my chin. Think. Think. Think.  
  
  
  
  
  
First, I can't ask anyone for directions because I don't see anyone around. I frowned confused. How come that this big, nice place has no residents? Surely there must be one or two. Maybe they're out or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Second, I haven't even been out on this... Ummmm... Palace yet. Well what do you call it? It so big that I can't even see myself out! Heck! This was even more difficult than going to the west!  
  
  
  
  
  
Third, there are so many hallways here! How am I to figure out which one will lead me out of here? Kuso.... This is very frustrating. I grabbed my head to stop it from aching. Wait. At every intersection, I kept picking right. Maybe if I go to the left it will lead me to somewhere else!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yosh! To the right it is! I stood up energized. I can feel it in my bones! I'm out of here in no time.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's what I did. I kept going to the left and after a few minutes of walking or rather wandering, I was out. I inhaled the fresh air and looked around. The place was a vast area of a garden. As far as my eyes can see, there were flowers everywhere, of different bright colors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not far away, I can see a pond. It was a clear blue with floating pink water lilies. I walked towards it entranced. I looked at the surface and it began to shine. My mouth dropped as I see moving shadows from it. I leaned closer to see it better.  
  
  
  
  
  
When it was getting clear, but I still can't recognize any from it, I felt that something was watching me from behind. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing and I felt goose bumps all over. I turned around to see a kid with eyes like mine, sitting at a throne unmoving.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked towards him. I wonder why he doesn't move? I asked myself as I got to him nearer. When I was a few feet away from him, I felt a little déjà vu. I know him. I told myself, no wanting to get nearer. Something about him seems spooky. I looked at him closer when I felt my head hurt. BAD.  
  
  
  
  
  
I fall to my knees clutching my head. "AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed aloud as I can't bear the pain any longer. I can see flashes in my head. A long, blond haired man smiling softly, a brunette in glasses and a lab coat handing someone books of brightly covered titles, a red haired lad with a cheeky grin and an attitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
I rolled to my side clutching my head tighter. The pain was getting worse. Now I can the guy at the throne promising someone that he'd let him visit the secret places he knew around. Who is that someone? He kept flashing in my head. And that blond haired deity... he looks very, very familiar!  
  
  
  
  
  
I managed to look at the boy at the throne one more time. I screamed as I saw his eyes shift and regain some life in them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Can't wait to see the saru! But I have to be all happy and genky before meeting him. He must be depressed about Sanzo. I hope the magic of our bickering will ease his mind for even a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Hakkai and I can see him starting to smile as he whistled a happy tune. I smiled inwardly as I read his mind. We are thinking about the same thing. We have to cheer Goku up. That's one clear goal we had to fulfill. Goku was like out little brother. Nobody hurts him and gets away with it!  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt my steps getting lighter as we slowly made our way to his room. I don't know what made me do it but I felt the sudden urge to look at Nataku's throne. My mouth dropped and I was shocked for a few moments before I recovered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOKU!" I yelled as I ran towards him. The saru was writhing in pain at the foot of Nataku's throne. I vaguely heard Hakkai gasp before he followed suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
I reach Goku in no time and pulled him away from the foot of the throne. I carried him all the way to the field of flowers, before he calmed down. He opened his eyes and I had to laugh at his expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Seen a ghost saru?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo, you're alive!!!" Goku said as he began to cry and hug me close. I don't really like mushy scenes, but since we are talking about Goku... And we all know about his large, puppy dog eyes; I melted in his embrace, hushing him to stop crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its okay. Of course I am alive!!! Nobody can kill me ne? I am invincible." I made a show of flexing my muscles and he starts to laugh softly. I smiled and patted his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry about crying but I can't help it! I'm so happy! I thought I was all alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll never be. We'll always be beside you no matter what happens." Hakkai said as he caught up with us smiling genkily at Goku. Goku shrieked happily as he jumped up to hug Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai! I missed you! I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, now. I missed you too, Goku." Hakkai looked at Goku up and down scrutinizing his thin frame.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. What have you been doing to yourself Goku? You've gotten so thin." Hakkai said to Goku disapprovingly. Goku smiled and looked at Hakkai with large, innocent eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since you were kidnapped and everything, I hadn't had the chance to eat your food! Nothing seems to satisfy me anymore besides your delicious cooking!" Gojyo knocked Goku down big brother style as if starting a fight and started tickling him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why you little... Sucking up to Hakkai! When you could have just said you were hungry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahaha. Stop it Gojyo!!!! All right!!! HARA HETTA!!!!" Hakkai laughed in the background tutting to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What a happy day, ne?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe the nerve of Kanzeon Bosatsu! Bringing Goku and those filth here in heaven!  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked around my room, my cape swishing after me. I gritted my teeth in frustration. It was a good thing Goku didn't spot me when he was looking at the viewing pond.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucky break that Nataku held his interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped and looked outside, spotting the three happily reunited. I banged at my table hoping some frustration would melt away. It didn't of course. I plopped down on the bed seething.  
  
  
  
  
  
All my hard work down the drain!!! This isn't part of the plan! Them being happy even for a moment is not allowed! Not when I am miserable. Not when I am deprived of any happiness. They should share the same fate as mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up again and looked at them bickering happily. Goku was pulling at Gojyo's hair while Gojyo was putting as much food he can at Goku's mouth. So sickeningly happy and sweet. So sickeningly envious.  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked out the room, determined. I still have the ace. Plan all you want. But when you go and rescue your precious little sun, all you'll find is a dead body.  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes glinted madly as I made my way to see Shien and Zenon. And I'll make sure that you won't be reunited after a hundred years. Never again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Really appreciated it... And it made me type faster too! Lol! ^____^  
  
See? I've posted it much faster right? Hehehehehe....  
  
Thank god for x-mas breaks!!! ~___^  
  
And for all those wondering when Kagami will be killed... it'll be real soon! I promise!!! ^___^ 


	9. nine

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Kagami's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck it! I am so dead! Why did I let those two love birds live? I should've just killed them when I had the opportunity! Now I'm dead meat! Homura will skin me alive.... or worse he'd dump me back in hell!  
  
  
  
  
  
I gritted my teeth in frustration. If it weren't for that fucking, son of a bitch Goddess of Mercy I'm home free. That kid is plenty enough for those two, if only she hasn't intercepted...  
  
  
  
  
  
I paced the length of the room as I watched the crystal ball glowing. Only moments ago, I was watching that saru turn back to normal because of Kanzeon Bosatsu's help. I whipped at the air, causing the crystal ball to disappear out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
The old hag must've brought them in heaven. If not, then I'll still be viewing them. The only place that the crystal ball cannot reach is heaven and all other godly places you could think of.  
  
  
  
  
  
If that's the case then it would only be a matter of time before Goku and Homura meets in heaven. And it'll only be a matter of time before that moody and cranky kami knows that I've fucked up big time. And lastly, I'll only have a few moments before he'd come barging in and let me have it. I sighed melodramatically and moved towards the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I better think of an explanation on why Hakkai and Gojyo escaped unscathed. But knowing Homura he must've watched the whole episode up above in his hiding place in beautiful heaven. Then I'll have no excuse. Damn it. I just hope he isn't in a bad mood, so he'll let me off the hook gently. I plopped down on the bed next to the sleeping form of Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stroked his cheek fondly, a mere smile shadowing on my face. He really is god's gift to humankind, with his immaculate blond hair, heavenly purple eyes and that to die for body and face.... a man could certainly ask for no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Too bad that the creature who captured his heart was a good for nothing, dumb saru. I don't know what he sees in him in the first place. Goku is immature and was always whining. If only he had picked me in the first place.... then all of this wouldn't happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
He wouldn't be traveling to the west, he wouldn't risk his life for a mission that has nothing to do with him at all and he wouldn't meet that damn saru. But that's okay. I have him now. And I won't allow that saru to come between us ever again. He's mine and he'll always be. I vowed to myself as I kissed Sanzo's forehead and proceeded to sleep with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
For the first time in weeks, I felt happy. So blissfully happy that I forgot, even for just a moment, all the burdens I'm carrying. Finding out that the two other persons I love most was alive. Hakkai and Gojyo is the next best thing that happened to me besides Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so grateful to them because they're so understanding. Since our reunion, they've done nothing but to fulfill my wishes, even if I didn't ask for it. Hakkai made me a delicious meal consisting of all my favorite foods. Gojyo had done nothing but made me laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's like were back to normal again. The only thing missing now is Sanzo's presence. I sighed as I lie back on the soft grass and look upwards unblinking. I've been able to ignore the warning bells in my head since we had the picnic. But now its coming back full force. It's like Sanzo is calling me. He needs me. And I have to go and find him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat up straight only to find myself banging Gojyo's head. He has been peering down on me the whole time and I didn't even notice it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing ero kappa?!!" I asked mock angrily at Gojyo whilst rubbing my sore forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! I'm just checking on you since you spaced out! Bakasaru!!!" Gojyo yelled back, he also, rubbing a sore spot in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maa, maa, Don't quarrel you two! Now, Goku what were you thinking about?" Hakkai asks me concern filling his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had to hand it to Hakkai. He knows me so well. He knows when something is bothering me and he's gentle about it. He never forces me to tell him something that I don't want to say. Instead he just stays by my side until I tell him or until he is satisfied that I'll be okay. I nodded my head in his direction. They're probably going to want to help me anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm thinking about Sanzo. I know he's calling me. Maybe he's in danger." I said as my eyes begin to water. I can't help it. The mere thought of Sanzo getting hurt is like a stab in my heart. It's my fault that he's there in the first place. If only I wasn't a sleepy head, then I could've prevented him from going. Then we could've just saved Hakkai and Gojyo together.  
  
  
  
  
  
I noticed the two in front of me exchanging knowing looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Please tell me! Did something happen to Sanzo already? Did you see him when he went to see that kidnapper?" I ask them hysterically, me clutching at the front of Hakkai's shirt. Hakkai gently eased my hand out of the way and hold it in his own two hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think that we are the right persons to tell you on what happened to Sanzo. But yes. We did see him. And we know where he is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?! Let's go then!!! I know he's waiting for me! For us!" I said excitedly as I bounded up. Gojyo pulled me from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, saru. Planning to go there? Don't you even have a plan?" He said as he leaned closer to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do we need one? Besides I'm on a big hurry! What if we show up too late?" I ask him getting more and more anxious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if we show up and their all ready for us? Then instead of one dead corrupt monk we'll have another three dead bodies to deal with." Gojyo said sarcastically as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
I bowed my head in frustration. All Gojyo was saying did make sense. But I'm all geared up to fight. But maybe if I do things hastily, I may be endangering their lives in the process. So I relented and took the time to stay and plan with them. They better make it quick though. I could really feel Sanzo calling for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, as if comforting me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Goku. We won't let anything happen to Sanzo either. We owe him and we want to save him as much as you want to." He smiled mysteriously as he removed his arms around me. I looked at him eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course! And you don't have to worry about planning! I've already thought one for you!" Gojyo rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well someone has too! I mean we don't even know if this saru can't think!" He said at me mockingly while sticking his tongue out at me but I just smiled at him instead. No use in being violent when all that person thinks of is you're well being ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're just great guys! I appreciate it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm... Now all we have to do is to find Kanzeon Bosatsu. We can't just jump out of heaven ne?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yosh!!!! Find Kanzeon Bosatsu we will!" I said energetically as we bounded back on to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo wait for us. We'll be with you in just a moment. Hang on. Hang on for me... I'm coming....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I opened one eye cautiously. No trace of Kagami whatsoever. I opened another eye. He's really not around. I sat up from the bed and stretched out.  
  
  
  
  
  
All this sleeping around is making me sore. The muscles at my left side are all completely aching, thanks to the position I'm confined in. Away from that fuckin, hentai.  
  
  
  
  
  
But I have no choice. If I have to sleep like Sleeping Beauty does, then that's what I'll do! I'll do anything just to make living with Kagami a little bearable.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up and paced the length of the room. As long as his not around then a little exercise would be fine. I tell you, after sleeping for days straight and about having doing nothing at all except having sex with that hentai, I missed fighting.  
  
  
  
  
  
I would rather fight my butt off with Kougaiji's team or even have another face off with Homura. I'd rather spent all my energy bickering with Gojyo or even endure a losing match of cards with Hakkai or.....  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt my heart ache vaguely at Goku's thought. I may not want to admit this on his face, but then I really miss him. All his whining, all his innocent looks, his endless witless questions and just him... I wish I could've said goodbye to him. I thought sadly as I recalled how serene he looked when I left him sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder how he is doing now? I asked myself, right then I heard noises coming from above and I quickly went back to the bed to resume sleeping. From what I heard Kagami's back and he is not in a good mood. I listened as hard as I could when I realized he was talking to someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, its not part of my plan... They just happened to escape." Kagami explained hastily at his companion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, now, do you think we're stupid?! I saw you release them unscathed! Didn't I tell you clearly to eliminate them?!" His companion roared angrily. I hear footsteps shifting. Looks like Kagami is chickening out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. But I thought, I thought it would be more interesting if they are killed by Goku's own hands." Goku's own hands? What the hell is he talking about?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good point. You can't argue with that Homura." A third voice joined them. Homura? He's the one behind all this? Great.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, you think so?" Kagami whispered. Homura raged after his comment probably kicking a few ornaments as he did so. A shower of broken glass can be heard from above.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Zenon, keep out of this! Because of this.. this despicable man's poor judgment, my plan almost when down the drain!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Homura, calm down. A hot head can't think well. Besides you still have the ace. Goku would be coming here sooner or later." A fourth voice said soothingly. Probably Shien. Homura snorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah he still does." A pause.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" Homura asked with authority. Shifting of footsteps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But.... But... You said he was mine! You promised me that!" Kagami said panicking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed I promised. But did you keep your end of the bargain? Should you kept it and eliminated them then I wont be here talking to you in the first place!!!! NOW WHERE IS HE!!!?" Homura yelled. It was so loud I had to cover my ears in protection. Really. He outdid Goku this one time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Homura-sama's not the patient type you know? Better bring Konzen out now or you'll get it!" Zenon said happily at the probably distraught Kagami.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's down at the basement.... You'll let him live right????!!!" He asked softly as I heard jingling keys outside this door. Homura laughed sadistically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In your dreams my man, in your dreams." I braced myself as I heard the door being opened. I acted asleep as best as I could. Bad move. I felt some chains wrapping itself around my wrists and ankles binding me one with the bed. Then I felt the bed being pulled up. It like standing with your back against the bed. I kept my ground and still acted asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I still breathed regularly and I was happy that I did so when I could hear my heart beating angrily against my chest. Then I felt someone's hands caressing my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not bad. Now I can imagine why Goku picked Konzen over me." I felt Homura's hands slid down to my belly and that's all I could take. I snapped and angrily opened my eyes only to find myself staring at his malicious eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Konzen. I thought you were sleeping. I knew that trick would work." He smirked at me and I felt my blood boiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku had good taste you see." I spat at him in retaliation to his latter comment. Homura just smiled and I knew something was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. That's why were waiting for company." I looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My god, Konzen. Don't tell me that you don't know how loyal Goku is to you?" I smirked at him. Of course I knew that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you do know. Well then, that kid is coming down here to rescue you in no time. But don't worry I have prepared for his arrival. We'll treat the three of them as royalties." What the??!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see, I liked the idea of your long lost friend Kagami here. If I can't take Goku why not take his lover instead... And after that a sacrifice." A sacrifice? Are you serious? And who is it going to be?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you touch Goku, you bastard!!" I yelled as I spit into his face. Homura just wiped his face and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had a little mistake Konzen. Goku will not be my sacrifice, you are. You are my sacrifice to him. A sign of my everlasting love for him. So enjoy your life while you still can Konzen..... Because in a few moments you are in for the time of your life." Homura said as he whipped a chair out of nowhere and sat opposite me, leering. I really hate him.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the corner, I noticed Kagami seething silently. I guess he hates having to share his toy. Oh boy. What a life. I wish Homura would just kill me. Then it's all over. All over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Ooooops.. sorry guys! I thought I'll be able to kill Kagami in this chapter?!!! Hehehee.. *ducks head*  
  
Well anyway... In my calculation, I think there'll be one or two more chapters left, depending on my writing.  
  
And yeah! Thanks to all those who reviewed!!! Thanks so much!! ^____^ 


	10. ten

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you see, Kanzeon Bosatsu, Goku had never been mistaken about his instincts, and right now its telling him that Sanzo is in immediate danger." Hakkai explained breathlessly to the Goddess of Mercy who was smiling approvingly at me every now and then.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sighed silently and cursed. What's with the Goddess of Mercy? I haven't smiled at her or anything have I? And I'm sure I haven't done anything at all to make her that happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Besides, all this explaining got me so tired and impatient. Sanzo is waiting for me and here I am wasting time for useless talk. I mean why not just ask Kanzeon Bosatsu for transportation? We really don't have to explain anything to her anyway. I rolled my eyes as Hakkai started yet to explain. I cut him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai! How long are you going to chat? You know that Sanzo's in danger right? And you're here blabbering your head off!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai looked at me disapprovingly. I know he doesn't want me to look rude and stuff but I can't help it. I'm in a big hurry and all that crap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed softly. Her wild tangle of black hair shaking in her shoulders as she did so. She then looked at me with something fierce in her eyes. It was unnerving. Even more so the tone of voice she used when she spoke shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku, I want you to fight your fate. I've been watching the four of you struggle for something better all my life and I've been very entertained about it." She paused as she walked towards me and squatted to level our eye sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take care of my nephew. He's very vulnerable right now and he might be...." She cut her sentence short and stood up straight again to spread her arms, her hands glowing blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll bring you directly to where he is. Remember, fight your fate." Were her last parting words, I tried to reach out to her. She hasn't finished her sentence and it sounded ominous.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He might be what?! Kanzeon Bosatsu! What do you mean??!" Before she could move her lips to response we were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu smiled sadly and answered Goku's question to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He might be broken, Goku. He might be..... if you're too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I was watching Sanzo squirm under my gaze when I picked up his presence. Goku's presence. I stood up smiling to myself, anticipating our reunion and my surprise for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen. Didn't I tell you so? Your loyal pet has come to save you." Konzen just smirked. That man is really giving me the attitude. But I had to hand it to him though. There are only a few handful persons who could stand my gaze and my presence. And here he was tied to the bed and all and he's still fighting me tooth and nail. Bravo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jealous, Homura?" He said venom in his voice, when he found it at last. I'd tried to torture him but he won't even scream, to my dismay of course. He's such a strong minded person. All the more reason for me to break him in my dear Goku's presence. That thought gave me the shivers and I shrugged it off. I still had work to do and it has to be done precisely and perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shien, Zenon! Go to your posts, the rest of the ikkou is coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right away, Homura." Shien responded as the both of them disappeared out of thin air. I looked at Kagami. No use for him. Leave him be. I thought to myself. That crazed love fool may hurt my plan if included. So I ignored him and turned back to Sanzo, a feral grin on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now let the show begin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
The moment our bodies made contact with the ground, I suddenly felt nervous and scared. Something is very ominous in the air. I felt Gojyo and Goku shift beside me; and I assumed that they probably sensed this feeling too.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked in the direction of Kagami's house. It was still standing tall despite the fact that the whole town has been trashed by Goku. But I think that there is still a big probability that they haven't moved out of it yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's the place Goku. Sanzo's probably under the basement." I said as I pointed to the large, creepy mansion. Goku merely nodded and walked towards it. We followed him shortly behind. Suddenly we all tensed as Shien and Zenon appeared before us. Seems like they're all ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome, to our humble abode. I hope that you haven't forgotten about little old us?" Zenon said mockingly as he removed his eye patch. In that instant he became more powerful than we had ever seen him. Beside him Shien started to get ready too.  
  
  
  
  
  
They must have taken this precaution, since the last time around; they were completely creamed by Goku and were almost killed in the processes. Behind them an enlarged crystal ball appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
It glowed and then cleared. Homura can be seen from it, smiling so blissfully happy. He spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Goku. Missed me? Well I'm back and I've come to claim you back." Goku hissed angrily. He opened his mouth to speak but became incoherent, probably because of anger or whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tongue tied, love? Here let me show you something. It's a gift from me." The view changed and the crystal ball showed Sanzo tied to the bed, a bloody mess. Homura came into view and removed the little clothing Sanzo had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well now, I haven't really had the faintest idea why you chose him over me but then...." Homura's eyes traveled all over Sanzo's body.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I can see why..." He whispered maliciously as he moved dangerously close to the sleeping Sanzo. Now I really don't know if he's asleep or he's just pretending to sleep, or maybe he fainted either way, this is bad news. Goku is fuming mad at the moment and he's glowing madly gold, his eyes were completely berserk and glowing red with anger. His diadem was slowly breaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get you hands off Sanzo!" He commanded with such authority that Homura had the grace to stammer a moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My, my what a hot temper you got there Son Goku! You do remember that I had him as hostage do you?" He said mockingly as he caressed Sanzo's chest, making dark, mad scratch marks behind as he did so. That did it. Goku's diadem completely broke and he was back to being Seiten Taisen. I don't know if it's like the last time. But I certainly hope that he had kept his memories as Goku, or else were all over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku made a run for it. He reached the gate in no time but Shien and Zenon reappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We won't let you pass any longer." Shien said as he cracked his whip at Goku. Goku caught it bought in his two hands and crushed it at impact. Shien was not surprised at all as he stepped back and started to chant. Zenon meanwhile kept Goku busy. He rained Goku with bullets which he readily dodged all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling left out, me and Gojyo went to the fight scene and interrupted. With courage and faith, Gojyo put his hands on Goku' shoulders. With one tense moment nobody spoke the two looked at each other calculatingly before Goku broke into a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Scared of me aren't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Of course not! Now go on ahead and save Sanzo, ok? Leave the excess to us." Goku frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" I stepped between them and smiled at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course we are! You don't want to be late right?" I said as I pointed at the crystal ball. Now showing Homura, who was shedding his clothes slowly and deliberately. Goku snarled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess, they're up to you?" He asks us. Gojyo winked and I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tch. They're nothing to us! Go on!" Gojyo said as he brought his shaku jou up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku leapt up and landed at he inside of the gate. Shien and Zenon's eyes bulged and made a move to follow Goku. I made and enlarged ki ball and launched it at Shien while Gojyo tied Zenon with his shaku jou.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's party time!" Gojyo yelled as he pulled the chains of his shaku jou tighter at Zenon's body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shien came forward and attacked me. I dodged a couple of his blows and I unleashed some attacks on my own. We're completely even until Zenon bust off Gojyo's shaku jou and came bounding to him his gun poised in front of him. With a quick decision I yielded a shield to protect Gojyo. Shien caught me off guard and cracked his whip at me and I fell to my knees coughing blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojyo was picked at the front of his shirt by Zenon and was lifted up high in the air. Zenon trashed him around and Gojyo landed beside me completely knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What ere you saying a while ago?" Shien said as the both of them moved closer to us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think it was something like they are nothing to us..." Zenon replied as he brought his hands to his chin as if in deep thought. I coughed more blood out, my visions getting blurry too. I guess this is the end for us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the most humiliating day of my life. I don't know why I met such disgusting, exhibitionists in this life. I mean have I really made that many sins for me to deserve this? Homura's face came into my hazy view and he was laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
I really don't have any energy in my body left to even retort or say any tongue lashing words. I'm completely and absolutely tired that I wished for death. At least I won't be able to feel anymore. Scratch that. I'm already dead. Who says I have a life at this point? But I can still feel. Because at this point Homura is snaking his hand down my belly and down further. I bit my tongue as I felt him grasp my groin hard. I don't want him to have the pleasure of hearing me tortured.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't help crying though, as I felt hot, angry tears went down my cheek. Homura brushed them away, laughing softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I hurting you Konzen?" He whispered in my ear as he bit it. He trailed kisses down my neck, stopping every now and then to leave marks of possession. I heard sobbing and at first I thought it was me. I opened my eyes and saw Kagami at the back of Homura crying. I frowned. What is he crying about? Is the picture I made that pathetic?  
  
  
  
  
  
Then I see Kagami stand up from his corner. Brushed his tears and stood tall. It was as if he finally made a decision. I looked at him closely. He had something different in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
I suddenly feel the chain around my wrists and ankles broke. Homura stopped doing whatever he'd doing and looked at me completely flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck?!" HE yelled as he turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing jerk?" Homura asked angrily as he whipped in the air, magically clothing himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my Koryu any longer." Kagami said as he too whipped at the air magically clothing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Homura's voice was a mere deadly whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean I'm going to stop you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think that's funny? Because of what you did bastard, you only let your precious Koryu's life shorter!" Homura whipped around on me and unleashed his powerful flame sword. He slashed it in the air a few times, each time gaining a little power. With one last surge of energy he slashed it in front of me and charged full speed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I closed my eyes. This is the end of me. I'm over I thought as I heard a dull thud and an impact in my lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Homura cursed loudly. I opened my eyes. In my lap was Kagami. His body was cut in half. I looked at him unbelieving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koryu. I'm sorry, for all the trouble. I just want to see you one last time." He said as he raised his hands and tried to touch my cheek. I turned away, even if he did save my life, I still think I don't owe him anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Koryu." He said fondly as he spit some blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" I ask him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really did love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Kagami looked at me pleadingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just answer my one last question...." I nodded at him wordlessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you love me?" I looked at him blank. I've never thought about that. As I was about to answer him the basement's door opened and it revealed Goku. I felt my jaw drop at the mere sight of him. I felt really, really happy. I stood up to greet Goku when Kagami, with one last burst of energy leapt up faster than me to get to Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I know what you're answer is Koryu. But..... I'm sorry; you're mine and forever you will be! I won't allow you to be someone else's!" HE screamed like mad as he concentrated all his energy in one ki ball. I looked in horror as he started to launch it at Goku. Having my robe and my senses back, I reached in my pocket and produced my spirit ascending gun. I fired three times and it all hit Kagami in the chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KORYU.....!" He screamed as he turned into ashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
I put the gun back. Sorry Kagami. I'm kind of possessive too. What's mine is mine and no one will dare hurt him in front of me. I said quietly to myself as I looked at Goku, no at Seiten Taisen Goku smiling back at me, Homura completely forgotten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
The daidoujicat/ Gokugurl- hehehe.. So sorry! Here he died already! Lol! Hope you like the way he died.  
  
M-i: sorry for the cliffhanger! ~___^  
  
Gallactica- thanks a lot! ^____^  
  
Myst- well Kagami looks a lot like Sanzo's master. Sort of like a younger version if you could think of him that way! ^_____^  
  
Star-chan- you think I'm ending it fast? but I think I'll extend one chap more cause I wrote little today...  
  
Chris- of course he is! 


	11. eleven

A/N:  
  
Me and my big mouth! I've told you guys that this might be the last chap right?! Well I'm wrong.... Had to add a few chaps more.....  
  
Ugghhhhh.... Don't worry I won't say how many more chaps left, because I may make a mistake again! *Shakes head*  
  
Really sorry about the wrong info..  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I am currently witnessing the event that will probably be the turning point of Goku's life. How could I tell you ask? For one, I had done this, witnessing - in my point of view the real work of gods are, as a favorite past time. And Goku as well as the rest of the ikkou are my favorite people to spy on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have seen him evolve from an immature, adorable and naïve saru to a dependable, mature young man. I sniffed at a lily and viewed the pond more closely. As of the moment, Sanzo had finally killed the love crazed Kagami. But I'm afraid it is not yet over. Not by a long shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku." Sanzo whispered as he drew nearer to the Seiten Taisen Son Goku. He can't believe that the saru had actually been in his youkai form and he can still control himself. Normally, Goku was always a berserk and war-happy youkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo held his arms to invite Goku in a hug. Goku happily leapt into them but failed to do so as the room emitted a thick fog. Temporarily blinded, Goku fell back and looked around, his eyes glowing and his body tensing up. Sanzo on the other hand, had frozen on his spot as he saw opposite him, directly at the middle of them both, a crystal ball showing Hakkai and Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo were up on bronze cages, large enough for one man to stand in, and their wrists and ankles bound. Gojyo was completely knocked out; he was squished sideways in an unnatural position in the cage. He had a large, nasty bruise on his stomach and a black eye. Hakkai on the other hand, was barely standing up. It was obvious that he was kind of dizzy as he sways in his own cage from time to time. They were pitiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo and Goku gasped simultaneously. Sanzo felt like fainting again but held ground as he wanted to be strong for Goku and for Hakkai and Gojyo as well. He opted for wiping his sweaty brows with his clammy palms. Sanzo looked at Goku, only to see his lover snarling with frustration at their friend's situation. His forehead creased with anger as Shien and Zenon appeared at the two's side and grinned maliciously at them. It was like they know that Sanzo and Goku were watching their every move. Goku hissed in rage and whirled around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Homura! You bastard! Tell your loyal servants to back off!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, as he absolutely doesn't have any idea on where Homura could be. Homura appeared in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No can do, Son Goku. I promised them entertainment and exercise. They haven't been so happy in the longest time." Homura said softly as he reached out to touch Goku. Goku slapped his hands away and Homura laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shien, Zenon! Finish them." He ordered. Zenon saluted at the crystal ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aye, aye!" He reaches for his gun and loaded it with bullets in a torturingly slow pace. One by one he puts the bullet. And each time he had loaded one, he would stop and take a long drag from his cigarette. Each time getting more and more slow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shien on the other hand, whipped a cup of oolong tea in the air and was now drinking it appreciatively. He was keeping watch on Hakkai and Gojyo, which of course don't need watching, as they were completely sealed in those bronze cages, which I assumed to be youkai repellant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the basement, Goku launches at Homura his fists poised in front of him, ready to give him a beating. As he was about to reach him, Homura disappeared in the thick fog. Goku landed hard on his feet, hissing as he did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You son of a bitch! Come down here and fight me!" He yelled yet again at the empty, foggy room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? So then you could beat me up? No way, Son Goku! Now suffer the feeling of helplessness! Suffer the feelings I have to put up with! Share what I feel!" Homura answered back, laughing madly as he finished his even more mad mantra. Goku trashed around the place, completely angry at Homura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo looked at the crystal ball. He was familiar with guns and he knew that Zenon is almost finished. They had to do something now, or else they may not be able to save Hakkai and Gojyo. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku! Stop bitching! We had the find the exit!" Sanzo yelled as he began to move around the place. He knew that the door had to be on the left, he was after all, locked up in that place for about two weeks. He reached out in front of him, to where he calculated the door could be, but reaches for air instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck...?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo? Are we out of here?" Goku asked from behind him, his brows knitted in confusion. Homura laughed yet again at the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry! Forgot to tell you. We're not at Kagami's basement anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Sanzo asks angrily. They had no time left and here he was wasting time asking someone who wouldn't tell them anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean..... I've put you somewhere not on this earth... Can't you tell..?" Homura said mockingly. Sanzo opened his mouth to unleash a tongue lashing retort when Goku touched his arm affectionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What saru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's no use. He's right we're not anywhere that's existing." He explained as his eyes, took a deeper shade. I don't know what the saru is thinking but it must be something good. He is a young man full of surprises after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? You know where we are?" Sanzo asks as he looks at the crystal ball, checking on Zenon. One more bullet to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He put us on an alternate universe. Something he created."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about Hakkai and Gojyo?! Zenon's almost finished!" Sanzo asks getting irritated and impatient.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry; I think I may be able to help them." Goku said as he sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He put his hands together on his lap. He looks like he's doing the yoga or something. Sanzo kept quiet and just trusted the boy. He had after all, no other option but to have faith in Goku, because he himself doesn't have any other plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
To my surprise, Goku started glowing gold again. But it's not glowing like crazy as it did not so long ago, when he fought Homura for the first time. I dropped the lily I was sniffing and almost dropped to my knees when I realized what Goku was intending to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't be thinking.....!" But I was right. He was doing what I think he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking completely serene and warm because of the golden aura surrounding him, Goku started to concentrate his powers in to his hands and when enough sent them off. It circulated in the air, but this one was visible as it was of golden color. It reached to all corners of the earth and when they found out their target, formed into two tight, little golden mass of liquidized air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo looked at the crystal ball disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you just do?" He whispered to Goku as he still kept his eyes on the crystal ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've lent them some of my powers." He said simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know this? When did you learn something like this?" Sanzo asks the saru. Goku just shrugged and kept his head down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When I was in heaven, recuperating from the mess I made, I was asleep and dreaming. I dreamed that move. I saw someone needing my help but I can't reach him. Then a boy with long black hair told me to do what I just did." He said sheepishly as he raised his chin and looked at the crystal ball with full confidence. Sanzo blinked at Goku's statement. As much as he wanted to, he can't question Goku further as they had more pressing matters at hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
I put a hand to cover my mouth. Goku can't be talking about.... He can't be. But there is only one person I know he could do that move. Only one person. I looked closely at the viewing pond again. I had more time to ponder about that later.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two little golden mass of liquidized air zoomed about and landed on Hakkai and Gojyo's chests. Shien and Zenon were completely flabbergasted as the two began to heal their wounds. Gojyo awakened and was touching himself all over. It seems like he was startled to find himself alive. Hakkai on the other hand was flexing his hands as he broke them in the fight a while ago. A mere trace of a smile formed in his lips as they were completely healed and were perfectly back to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Hakkai! What's with you? You glowing gold!" Gojyo yelled as he noticed that Hakkai had the aura surrounding him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel much stronger than before too! Is it just me?" Gojyo asks yet again as he looks at his hands and gasps. He was glowing gold too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what's happening.... But I know one person who has this aura color." Hakkai responded, he formed a ki ball in his hands and launched it at the cage's door. It busted and he was out in no time. Hakkai smiled and looked up to Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup. It's not just you. I think someone lent us some power to fight back." Hakkai yelled to Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Let me test you!" Shien said as he launched at Hakkai, his whips cracking in the air. Hakkai sidestepped it with no trouble whatsoever. He had increased speed too. Shien landed way on the other side as he was charging with full force and hit no one. He stopped, seething at Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My, have I made you mad Shien?" Hakkai asks him, smiling. Gojyo on the meanwhile, called forth his shaku jou and lifted the lock of the cage' door immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate it when I'm forgotten." He said as he landed next to Hakkai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not forgotten!" Zenon roared as bore down upon Gojyo his heels aimed at Gojyo's chest. Gojyo caught Zenon's ankles and whacked him to the ground with a loud thud. Zenon jumped back his gun in front of him. Gojyo released the shaku jou's chain and caught Zenon's gun. He grabbed it from his weapon and destroyed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're even now, god." Gojyo said sarcastically as he launched himself his fists ready to strike. Zenon gave up quite a fight, but once Gojyo caught Zenon's jaw in a brutal and almost fatal kick, Zenon lost power and will. He continued to rain Zenon's face and stomach with punches and kicks, each time gaining more strength. Zenon staggered back and fall flat on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai on the other hand launched to attack Shien. Shien protected himself with his whips, but as Goku did, Hakkai caught his whip, encircled it in his arms and pulled it from Shien. He broke it in one swift move. Hakkai concentrated his powers at his finger tips as he crushed the whip. It broke into tiny shards. But Hakkai lifted up his palms and the then tiny shards glowed green and gold randomly. Instead of falling to the ground, it directed itself on Shien's direction. Shien received the shards with no protection whatsoever. He did not anticipate that move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai reached down and grasped a handful of Shien's hair. He knew that he had to eliminate him or else they would just come back again. He pulled with all his might and lassoed Shien in the air. He let go after a he ahd circled him a couple of times. Shien landed heavily beside Zenon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All done." Gojyo said us he looked down disgustingly at the two gods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not yet Gojyo. We don't want them ruining our journey anymore right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right! I think we had to give them the most exciting ending ever." Gojyo said as he wiggled his eyebrows about. He looked at the crystal ball and winked at Sanzo and Goku who had been watching the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch this! This is dedicated to the one and only saru and to the corrupt monk!" Gojyo yelled as he launched his shaku jou and tied the two together using the shaku jou's chains. He tugged at it and it emitted electricity. The two shook and writhed and then calmed down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you do that?" Hakkai asked Gojyo as he brought his hands together and concentrated all the powers he had left to eliminate the two in one major blow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excess powers! Hehehehe.... Well I think it's time to learn new tricks ne?" Gojyo said as he winked at Hakkai. Hakkai laughed softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sayonara, Shien, Zenon." Gojyo said as he released the shaku jou's hold, the same time Hakkai released his ki ball. The ki ball engulfed Shien and Zenon completely. They turned to ashes before the collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's that monk?! Nyahahhaha...." Gojyo laughed as he looked at the crystal ball again. His laugh died in his throat as it shows Goku, Sanzo and Homura in a face off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My, god! Homura's still alive!" Hakkai said as his hand flew to his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, oh my god? Goku creamed him last time." Gojyo said confident at Goku's strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you get it? The golden aura was Goku's! He lent us his power." Gojyo knitted his brows together. Then his eyes went wide as realization struck him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't mean?" Hakkai merely nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He used up his strength already." They looked at the crystal ball forlornly as they witnessed Homura turning purple with rage. He roared at Goku and Sanzo his spit spraying them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ruined my plan again Son Goku!!! You ruined it! And you cost me my servants!" Homura raged as he reappeared at their side. Sanzo smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down Homura. Were getting kind of wet." Goku snickered and made a little umbrella gesture. Homura's face contorted with rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why you!" He whipped his hands in the air and produced a golden cage. It looked like Hakkai and Gojyo's earlier only it was gold. Sanzo made a move to get close to Goku as he had an idea what the god may be thinking but he was too late. The golden cage glowed and like a magnet it sucked Goku right in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Liked it?" Homura asked as he gets closer to the cage. Sanzo hissed as he moved closer too. Goku on the other hand trashed around and tried to break free. All to no avail.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes indeed. You can't get out. It's especially made for you. The metal is made with the essence of the earth. Just like you are, Goku. Make one move and it'll just absorb it." Homura said as he fingered the metal lovingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Release him!" Sanzo ordered. Homura looked at him as if he where crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah right. And I'll roll over too." He rolled his eyes but advanced on Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now love. I've been wondering why you still have your memories with you. Last time was such an effort. But this time, no strain at all whatsoever...." Homura said as he stopped raising a hand to his chin, thinking. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No matter. Love, watch as I kill your beloved little priest. Hold on tight, for an amazing show." Homura said as he launched at Sanzo, Sanzo ducked and his behind the fog. Outside, Hakkai and Gojyo can't find a way to get in. They were forced to helplessly watch Sanzo hiding and Goku looking harried in his cage. Homura stopped to look at the crystal ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I'll get you two for killing Shien and Zenon! Wait for me as I finish your beloved little priest!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
This is getting out of hand. I told myself, as the scene unfolds. But Homura struck something there, when he said Goku had not strained himself with the memory bit. Last time he barely had the strength to talk back and he had almost lost himself. Now he had smiled, grinned and made a joke. What the hell is going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
I bit back a cry of surprise as I heard a growl behind me. I whirled around. No one was behind me. Except Nataku who is still unmoving in his throne. My hand flew to my mouth as I looked at Nataku closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran to his side. I can't be mistaken. I've always studied him and looked at him for hours. Something is wrong with him. And I'm definitely sure of it. Nataku moved. And he was the one who growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Star-chan- here, I've told what happened outside, hope I haven't left anything out.... ^___^ and I'm glad you still liked it!  
  
M-i - Thanks a bunch! And of course, who in their right minds would pick someone over Goku ne? Hehehehe..... ^_____^  
  
Myst- don't worry about it! And thanks too!  
  
Sf - hi, thanks for your advice! Really appreciated it. Don't worry! I'll try my best to improve! 


	12. twelve

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Hakkai's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
And I thought it was all over. I thought gloomily to myself as I watch Goku being sucked in the cage almost identical to ours while Sanzo had barely had enough time to hide in the thickness of the fog.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beside me, Gojyo was starting to get really irritated. And knowing him, anytime later he'd release some of his temper tantrums. Right on time. I thought to myself morosely as he started to trash talk the crystal ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you Homura! Can't you fight without cheating?!" He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the crystal ball. But even before the thrown object made contact, the crystal ball vanished momentarily and when the rock had fully passed it, reappeared again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kuso! Fuckin, cheating bastard!" Gojyo clenched his fists in frustration. I did the same. It was the least I could do to release some frustration as well. Oh, sure I could trash talk like he does, but it has never been my style. I would just sit back and act relaxed, while thinking of a way to undo or remedy the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
We were watching silently as Homura slashed at the air again, laughing madly, and narrowly missing Sanzo's head by inches. In the background, Goku was trashing madly at his cage, tired at having tried at least a dozen ways of getting out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku can't do what he did earlier with us. Him, having to let us borrow his power, because the cage will just absorb the concentrated power even before it can reach out far beyond it. He can't also break the metal because it was strong and was especially made for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I must've spaced out because when I came to, Gojyo was waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Hakkai?! You okay?" He asks me concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. I was just thinking. What is it that you were saying?" Gojyo looks at me exasperated. I knew he doesn't like me that way. I mean the way I always tune him out when he's saying something really important.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said, shouldn't we try to break in? Look, Sanzo's getting really tired. It'll be only a matter of time...." He looks at me meaningfully. I look at the crystal ball and it focused Sanzo who looks completely worn out. I frowned. We should really get moving then.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright. Let's try smashing the gate." Gojyo brought forth his shaku jou and rammed it as hard as he could at the gate. As his weapon made contact with the gate, it suddenly crumbled and he was thrown backwards with such force he landed solidly on his butt. I ran to his side immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck was that?" He asks me grumpily. I look at the gate to find it shining. So Homura had set up a magnetic field. He had planned this perfectly all along. It only shows that Homura had wanted to be alone and undisturbed when this happens. But we are not going to give up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up and concentrated a large amount of energy in the palm of my hands and released it towards the barrier. I thought I had succeeded when the barrier calmed down and dimmed for a moment. But then it started glowing green and to my surprise, re-released my ki ball into tiny little ones. I barely had the time to evade it and more so in getting Gojyo out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The hell!!! Homura let us in!!!" Gojyo yelled as we landed somewhere far away from the magnetic field. We looked at the crystal ball again only to find out that Homura had finally cornered Sanzo. The view shifted to Goku, who was screaming and crying like mad, and from the looks of it, trying to plead a bargain with Homura, as the god turned around and smiled a feral grin at Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
But when I saw Goku, a magnificent idea formed in my mind. I gestured at Gojyo frantically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I know how to help them." I said excitedly at Gojyo who looks excited as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?! Let's do it quick, while we still have the time." I took his both of his hands in mine and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks me doubtful.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trust me. Now, visualize we are in the same room as them. Concentrate all your power there and direct it towards Sanzo."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" I opened my eyes and looked at him warningly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are going to do what Goku did, okay? It'll be completely useless to give it to Goku. He's completely sealed in the cage. Sanzo is their only chance of survival now." Gojyo contemplated a bit before nodding.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. Anything for the saru and the monk. But do you think it will work?" He asks me as he started to close his eyes and concentrates.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so." I replied at him and doing the same. In no time we glowed red and green.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think I could hold on anymore. I'm tired as I've never been and I think I'm all over. I thought as I watch Homura closing the distance between us. I glared at him daring him to go even closer. I know I'm bluffing but it was the least I could do.  
  
  
  
  
  
But inside my heart was thumping madly against my ribs and I could vaguely hear Goku crying. I feel like crying myself. If this is the end of me, the only thing I regretted is not being able to say sorry to the saru for all the trouble I've caused him. He's been all that I could ever wish for. I closed my eyes as Homura stopped in front of me his sword poised for kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Homura stop!" Goku pleaded as he clutched the bars of his cage tightly. Homura dropped his sword and turned to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And why would I do that?" He asks chillingly as he steps closer to the cage. I felt somewhat relieved. At least I could catch my breath now and I could play tag with him again later. Goku sniffed and looked resolute.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd do whatever you want. Just release him." He looks at me and the merest trace of a smile was seen in the features of his face. I looked at him disbelievingly and I could hear my heart explode with different emotions. I'm very happy that he really loves me, despite the fact that I've hurt him so many times. I also felt angry at him, because of his martyrdom. But I guess I would've done the same thing. I knew I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Whatever it is that I want you'll give it to me?" Homura asks as he fingers Goku's hands through the metal bars. Goku nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if I tell you I want his life." He pointed towards me. Goku shook his head madly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anything but that! Anything!" Homura shakes his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, love. But I can't. I want him dead more than ever. Besides with him out of the way.... You'll be forever mine." He stroked Goku's cheek before turning back on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is for us, Son Goku! Watch the downfall of your beloved Konzen!" He charged at me full speed with his sword swinging madly in the air. I closed my eyes and waited for the contact. It would be useless to evade it and to run. I only survived then because he was out for fun. Now he was dead serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell.....?" Homura yelled suddenly as he pulled back. I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me, a barrier of red and green were set up. It looked pretty strong as it hold up the attack of Homura.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that? You really are desperate to live, aren't you Konzen?" He asks me scathingly as he looks at the barrier calculatingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No matter, I could break that." He dropped his sword and started to concentrate his power in his hands. Then to my surprise, a mere ghost of Hakkai appeared beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai?!" I whispered as I tried to touch him. Naturally my hand went through him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice trick eh? Enough talk. What do you think we should do? Me and Gojyo can't keep this up forever. Think of a way to kill that kami with one blow. We will give you all of our powers to do so." I looked at him. Didn't Goku just do that? And I thought I was in a bunch of useless fools. I happened to touch my robes and I felt something in it. I pulled it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was my spirit ascending gun. An idea popped in my head. I think it is possible. If a gun can be ascended to exterminate youkais then it would also be possible to do the same with a kami. I think it's worth a try.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hakkai, stop putting up the barrier. Concentrate all your powers instead on my gun." Hakkai nodded gravely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't ever miss the target Sanzo." He said as he disappears. I nodded as I stood up. I concentrated all my remaining powers into my gun. I became vaguely aware that I glowed purple, while my gun was a swirl of red, green and purple. Homura watched me disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think you can win with all of your cheap, little tricks?" I just glared at him, all the while my gun gaining strength. Homura growled angrily. He unleashed his ki ball. I just stood tall; all the concentrated powers will be wasted if I try to use it to evade his attack. Instead I will delay until the last possible minute, if I have to die; I swear I'll bring him with me. I vowed to myself as I watched the ki ball coming closer and closer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo!" I yelled madly as Homura released his powers. I can't believe him. He really looks intent on bringing Homura down with him. I rattled the bars. If I weren't only caged! I would've killed Homura long ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sank to my knees not wanting to witness anymore of this spectacle. Big, fat tears welled in my eyes. I can't even protect the one I love the most. I'm useless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey...." I was startled to hear a friendly voice. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere as it was so familiar. I looked up in time to see a boy about my age, hovering above my cage. He had long, black hair toed up in a bun with tendrils of it hanging in his face; he also had golden eyes like mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" I ask him. He was smiling all the while I've seen him, but a shadow crossed his face when I asked him. He recovered quickly though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here to help you." He said as he flies lower to my level. He touched the metal bars of my cage and it melted on contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much! I won't forget you." I said quickly as I practically flew to Sanzo side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Before disappearing the boy murmured; "But you already did."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
The ki ball is coming closer now, and now is the time to aim. I thought to myself as calmly as possible. Now all I am aware of is me, my gun and Homura. I aimed at his chest and fired. The bullet seems like it was three as a swirl of colors accompany it. It twirled and launched itself right at Homura's chest. I hit him. I really did. But then..... I blacked out as I heard Homura cried out loud and as the ki ball made contact with my outstretched hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Homura yelled as he slumped to the ground coughing up blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I reached just in time. I placed myself in front of Sanzo and called forth my nyoibo. I twirled it around like mad and the force of it acted like a barrier. I fell to my knees completely used.  
  
  
  
  
  
I placed my hand on Sanzo's who fainted from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We made it, Sanzo. We made it." I told him as a smile formed on my face. Homura sputtered on the ground before us.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Why did you win? I had the purpose.... I had everything...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may have everything, but we have each other and that's what made us stronger than you are." I looked at Sanzo and at the crystal ball to smile at Hakkai and Gojyo. Yes, I have them. I thought to myself happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But how come you picked Konzen over me? I'd given you everything. Why didn't you love me back? All I ever asked was for you to love me too. And Konzen has done nothing to deserve you. He's done nothing but to hurt you." He looks at me meaningfully. I stood up to look at his pitying form. At the ground, clutching his chest pathetically, his blood a halo around his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't ask for love, Homura. You must win it. You may have had the chance, but then......." I looked at Sanzo lovingly as Homura finally turned to ashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My heart is taken." I smiled as a heavy weight was finally lifted of my shoulders. Homura is gone forever and I won't have to worry about him anymore. My smiled widened as the place crumbled to ashes. Outside I could see Hakkai and Gojyo running towards us in the storm of ashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru!!!! You're okay!!!" Gojyo yelled us he leapt towards me and engulfed me in a hug. He jumped back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you safe? You're still a youkai." He wrinkled his nose as he steps back. I smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course ero kappa!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hahahaha. I guess he is Gojyo." Hakkai laughed as he hugged me in return.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were great Goku."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And so were you." I said to Hakkai as well. I looked at Sanzo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you....?" I looked at Hakkai pleadingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure." He leaned down and started to heal Sanzo. Gojyo meanwhile draped his arms around my shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Saru, how come you still have your memories?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." I answered him quite truthfully as I bounded towards Sanzo who was waking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo! You alright! I was so worried." I said as I hugged him tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch. I'm still sore Goku." I released my hold and smiled on him. He looks at me like something was worng.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You look awful." Sanzo said as he took my form.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" I ask him confused as he sighs as he fingers his sutra.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean, my work is not finished yet. I liked you the way you are, really." My heart overflowed with joy as he chanted and put back my diadem. I vaguely heard Gojyo and Hakkai snickering in the background as I let myself be engulfed in a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
Yey! Homura's dead too! Hehehehe..... ^____^  
  
And I want to thank all those who reviewed too!  
  
Chris/Star-chan/Gokugurl/M-i- hehehehe.... The Nataku situation will be cleared on the last chapter and on the sequel of this one!!! *slaps forehead* I've thought far ahead haven't I? *shakes head*  
  
YuiKoshiro- really? You think so? Thanks.... ^____^  
  
Shinta- sorry about that one. Must've slipped by me. No matter, I've reloaded that chap again to replace it to nephew instead. Hehehe.. I didn't really meant to imply that he was a girl, *blushes* really!  
  
Sorry again for my big-time booboo..... 


	13. thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't believe any of it. Any of it. I shook my head as I watched Nataku rose from the viewing pond. He shook his raven mane and proceeded to his throne to sit on it again. He puts his chin on the back of his hand and looked somewhere faraway, his eyes unseeing. Nataku looks really, really devastated about something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being the gossip and the ever watchful goddess that I am, I should've been already badgering the newly awakened fighting god for details. But no. The almighty, never-surprised goddess of mercy was beyond surprised. I recollected my bearings as I stood gaping.  
  
  
  
  
  
I vaguely remember sniffing about the situation Goku was in. Oh bless him. He looks really pitiful on that golden cage, with his wide, golden eyes streaked with fear and tears and his voice breaking when he sounded resolute about having to sacrifice himself in Sanzo's place.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was really contemplating then, whether I should make an appearance. I could stop Homura and talk some sense into him or help the ikkou and be an accomplice in the killing of the kami. Right when I was making a decision, I heard a loud hissing noise from behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I whirled just in time to see Nataku move his hands from the support of his throne. Goku's voice was then heard as he screamed pathetically for Homura to stop. Then by magic or by reaction to Goku's voice, Nataku raised his chin and I was shocked to see that his eyes regained life.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes looked fierce. He looked angry but then the features of his face softened in sympathy as Goku's voice floated yet again from the viewing pond, this time sobbing quietly. I stared at Nataku for a long time, my mouth probably hanging open. He rose from his throne ever so slowly and jumped right into the viewing pond.  
  
  
  
  
  
I practically ran to the pond and sank on all fours watching it as closely as possible. Nataku had appeared on Goku's side and was saying something I couldn't hear. His voice was so soft; it was only audible to the two. He flew to Goku's level and touched the metal bars. It melted on contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
The saru the shouted a quick thanks and flew all the way to the other side of the room to evade Homura's attack. Nataku stared at Goku forlornly for a moment before returning here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trying my best to regain composure. I let myself smile in satisfaction. It looks like the glory days of five hundred years ago will be repeated. I sauntered over Nataku, finally regaining sense, thoughts and wits. I stopped directly in front of him and gave him a big welcoming smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd never see you looking alive again kid." Nataku blanches from hearing my voice. He looks at me for a long time before I register to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu!" He said as he finally recognizes me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Took you darn too long, Nataku." He drops his gaze and clenched his fists. I looked at him confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened Nataku?" I asked him my voice filled with concern. As I've noticed earlier, he looks devastated after rescuing Goku. I don't know why really. He should be happy that is friend is okay and they'll be reunited in no time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He doesn't remember me." Nataku sighed and looks at me imploringly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean Goku?" I ask him confused. He nodded vigorously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that his name? Yeah, I guess so." I smiled at him knowingly. Yep. Nataku never learned Goku's name but they were very much attached to each other, you'd think they were brothers separated from birth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. That was what Konzen named him. You mean he doesn't remember you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. He asked me what my name was." He dropped his gaze and looks at his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"His memories were sealed Nataku. Maybe that's why he can't remember you." He shook his head sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They aren't sealed anymore. I was the one who sealed it remember?" It was my time to nod. Indeed, Nataku used it as a last resort to subdue Goku. He didn't want to kill his friend, but his father, Li Touten, ordered him to do so. To escape his father's wrath and to avoid hurting his friend, Nataku sealed himself in with Goku's memory, thus making every god in heaven happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When was it unsealed?" I ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When you brought them here. When you brought Goku here. He must've gone near me. Because his memories started to react to him. I and his memory are linked, so I started to react to Goku to."  
  
  
  
  
  
My hand flew to my mouth. So that's explains it. Hearing Goku's voice from the viewing pond has slowly awakened the sleeping god. Really tricky. But I had to ask him one more thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I hadn't brought them here, and Goku didn't go near you, would hearing his voice would affect you that much?" Nataku shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." I mentally slapped my forehead. Of course not. I have viewed the ikkou almost everyday and the saru's voice was beyond loud. And Nataku didn't flinch even once.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why didn't he remember you?" I asked both Nataku and myself aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It must've been the hitch of the spell."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hitch?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The one who casts the sealing of memories will forever be forgotten by the one whose memories were sealed." I paled remarkably. Add the fact that I was already pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? There must be a way to undo that." I said as I crouched on Nataku's level to give him some comfort. I patted his hand, sympathetically. He wrenched his arms hands away and put them in his face instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. All that I was told is that that hitch won't occur if the bond was strong."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But your bond is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I thought. But look, he had forgotten all about me!" He looks at me with angry eyes, his fists clasped hard that his knuckles turned white.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe he hadn't gotten all his memories yet. Give it time Nataku." I smiled at him encouragingly. He drops his head yet again. I heard him mumble, but I can't make any of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He must remember me or else...." Nataku breathed under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm really starting to worry. Goku hadn't awakened for the past three days much less stir from his sleep. I know I shouldn't worry much, since Hakkai assured me that Goku is in fine condition, and that he was just regaining the energy and power he lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
I held his hand in mine, wishing hard that he wake up soon. It's not until he wakes up and smiles his innocent smile that I'll be assured that he is indeed okay. I know it sounds cheesy but that's what I am feeling right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
I realized his worth when I thought I was going to die. I started to appreciate him more too. And I vowed to myself that I'll do my very best not to hurt him again. I heard the door opening and I immediately dropped Goku's hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aww.... Sanzo-sama's still shy." Gojyo sneered as he brought in a tray filled with foods and beer. I scowled at him. Sure, he may have saved my life but I swear I'll kill him if he takes another stab at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Urusei." I mumble as I drop my gaze back to the saru. I was startled when Gojyo talked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eat. He's going to wake up soon you know? Goku's a tough saru and he's not going to be happy if his keeper is as thin as a bamboo when he wakes up." Gojyo said seriously as he puts the tray down and got himself a chair. He positioned himself beside me. I nodded silently. Not trusting myself to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
I grabbed a sandwich and bit into it, not really tasting it. I really didn't feel like eating but it was better than being badgered by the ero kappa. I started to open my mouth to have a conversation when Gojyo perks up and puts his finger on his mouth, signaling me to stay quiet. He motions to Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konzen....." He mumbles as turned on his side. Konzen? Isn't that the name Homura used to call me? My forehead knit in confusion as me and Gojyo leans closer to Goku who started to sleep talk again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ten-chan, Ken-ni-chan..." Gojyo looks at me and mouthed the words 'who's that?' I shook my head and glared at him. How was I supposed to know that in the first place? The door opens again and Hakkai comes in a look of surprise n his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are....? What are you doing?" He asks as he closes the door behind him. Gojyo pulls Hakkai to him and shuts him up. We continued to listen. No words are coming out of Goku's mouth now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Hakkai asks confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku was sleep talking and he was calling out for Konzen, Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan." Gojyo said as he leans back on his chair again. I lit up a cigarette and started to smoke. Let them figure that one out. My head was aching only from worry and another matter like that would only make my headache worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Isn't that the name Homura calls Sanzo?" Hakkai asks us, as he took a third chair and positioned himself beside Gojyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yup. No mistakes. But who are the other two?" Gojyo thought as he puffed some smoke out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe be Ten-chan stands for Tenpou and Ken-ni-chan for Kenren." Gojyo looks at Hakkai like he was mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?! Is that logical?" Hakkai shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just guessing." Suddenly Goku stirred and sat up. In no time I was up and was beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku! You're awake." I said, barely containing my joy. He smiles at me sleepily and puts his head on my lap. Looks like he hasn't gotten enough sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've had the most wonderful dream." Goku said dreamily. I stroked his hair and urge him to talk more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I think it really happened."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Gojyo asks. Goku sat up and looks at each of us knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We were together 500 years ago."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? You too saru? Do you honestly believe what that hag says?" Gojyo asks him incredously. Goku just smiled deliciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhuh. Because I was there. I must've regained my memories!" He declared and we were absolutely shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How come you have your memories back?" I asked him. Okay. So I believe him. He didn't go berserk while he was Seiten Taisen right? So there couldn't be any other possible explanation besides that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Goku shakes his head sadly but then smiles brightly again as he hugged each of us in return.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Gojyo asks as it was his turn to be engulfed in a brotherly hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. I was just so happy that you all kept your promise to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Promise?" Hakkai smiles at Goku as he was enveloped in a bear hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When you were Konzen, Ten-chan and Ken-ni-chan. You promised me that no matter how long, no matter how hard you'll find me and that we'll be together again." Goku crawled next to me and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So it was true? That we were.....?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. It was the day before the trial. We knew..... well, you knew that we would be expelled in heaven. And I was crying that I don't want to because we'll be separated down here. But you assured me that we'll be reunited no matter what." His eyes shined with unshed, happy tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo smiled knowingly, before excusing themselves. They said they were bushed and desperately needs some rest. Fuck them. I knew they were just giving me and Goku some personal space. I shook my head. Am I really that predictable?  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku puts his head on my lap again and starts to sob. My eyes widened in surprise. What did I do this time?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Goku? Are you okay?" I ask him uncertainly. His sobs died down before he faces me, his eyes full of concern and love. I flinch. It was the one thing I can't really give him ever. To express my feelings to him well, but I guess he knew it, one way or the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was so scared."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scared?" He nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I almost lost you twice." He hugs me close and I returned it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When you were Konzen..... When you were expelled and you were taken right in front of my eyes.... I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again. I knew I lost control because when I came to, I was in that cave." So that's the reason his memories were sealed. I thought to myself. He probably became the Seiten Taisen when he lost control. Goku started sobbing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh.... I'm here now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. But I almost lost you again!!! I shouldn't have been sleeping when you sneaked away from me.. then that Kagami would've never got you and god....!" He hiccupped before continuing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were almost killed by Homura because of me. I'm really sorry Sanzo! I vowed that I'd protect you.... but I was a complete failure both times." I lifted his chin and looked at him directly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were not. I am the failure. Both times."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But...!" I put my finger in his mouth to shut him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. It was true. I was being selfish. I thought I could save you but hurting you. I knew now that it was wrong. I did it in the past up until now. I've done nothing but to give you pain."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sanzo...." He looks at me with those innocent, golden eyes again. I feel like drowning into those golden depths. If I were really Konzen, I knew he must've drowned in those golden orbs, enticed by Goku. I know I will be, no matter what the time......  
  
  
  
  
  
I smiled at him. Genuinely. Teasing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what saru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm always stuck with you. Past or present you're always here badgering me." He looks at me pouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you in the first place. You're always whining and hungry and......" Goku drops his gaze to look at his hands. I chuckled as I lifted his chin up to look at his eyes sincerely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I wouldn't want a future without you either."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~OWARI  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There! Finished. Sorry if the ending sounded so hasty...... I was kind of in a hurry... ^___^  
  
Anyway, thanks to all those who read and followed this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it. ^____^ 


End file.
